The Dark Prince
by Medusa Sparrow-Winchester
Summary: Night World fic. Sequel to Who Are You? Following the pregnancy of Hannah's cousin Nila Snow. Completed!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own anyone of the original characters the L.J Smith owns, they belong to her, and her only. 

I own: 

Nila Snow.

Dr. Orca Redfern.

Dr. Redfern's nurse.

Daray/ Niran-Nyoka Redfern.

Callisto Harman.

Saulmann Arlin. 

And anyone else you don't recognise.

This is the continuation to "Who Are You?" Please do not read this story unless you've read "Who Are You?" This story won't be easy to follow if you haven't read the first one. 

The addy for "Who Are You?" is: 

A big thank you to:

Arlene and Nienna for reviewing "Who Are You?" Thank you very much.

Anyways, on with the story.

The Dark Prince.

***************************** PART 1 ************************************

I am in shock, taking in what Thierry has just told me about my unborn son.

"You mean to tell me that as soon as my baby comes out of me, he will destroy the world?" I ask calmly to the blonde, ancient vampire, who is standing in front of me, at the foot of my bed.

"Yes." he replies grimly. "I'm so sorry Nila."

"How exactly is he going to destroy the world when he's just a baby?" I demand.

"I don't know exactly. The prophecy just says that the Prince over all the Night World species shall destroy the world as soon as he's born." Thierry replies.

"Is there any way to stop this from happening Thierry?" My soulmate Miles Neely demands.

"I have no idea Miles." The Night Lord replies. "And apparently, according to the prophecy, the baby cannot be harmed when he's still inside you Nila."

"You mean that I can't have an abortion? Even if I wanted it?" I ask in a small voice.

"No." Thierry answers, still grimly.

"Not even a miscarriage can happen?" Thierry's soulmate/wife and my cousin, Hannah gasps.

"Not even a miscarriage." Thierry repeats.

"Great. So one way or another, when junior here is born we can kiss good bye to the world?" I ask.

"That's one way of putting it." Delos Redfern, Miles' sister-Maggie's soulmate, mumbles.

"Look." Maggie starts. "How are we to prevent this from happening?"

"I don't know. Stop asking me." Thierry says, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Well, we obviously can't let it happen." Maggie finishes.  

"How is it impossible for the baby to be harmed?" I ask, starting to get irritated.

"The prophecy states that if the baby is under threat from anything trying to harm it, then either the person or thing that the child is under threat from will die, or…" Thierry let's the sentence go unfinished.

"Or? What?" I ask, when he doesn't continue.

"Or the baby will probably kill you Nila." He finishes.

"My unborn son could kill me if threatened?" I ask, confused.

"It's a possibility." He says.

"Let's see here." I say. "Do you know anyone who might know about my child?" I ask Thierry.

"Let me think." He replies. "Yes, his name is Saulmann. He's an Egyptian as well. I could phone him up and tell him the prophecy. Hopefully, he'll be able to help."

"Yeah. Just make sure that my child isn't born first." I mutter. "I'm gonna give birth to the spawn of Satan. Great." I mumble.

"Thank you." Miles mutters.

"You know what I mean." I say to him.

"I'd better go and call Saulmann." Thierry interrupts.

He climbs off the bed and walks out of the door.

*     *       *      *      *       *      *       *       *      *      *       *       *       *        *       *   

Thierry marches back into the room two and a half hours later.

"Well?" I ask him. "What did Saulmann say?"

"He told me that he's look into it." Thierry explains. "After hitting the roof and swearing in Egyptian." He adds as an after thought.

"Hmm." I mutter. "Is he…uh…human, or…?" I let the question trail.

"He's a witch actually." Thierry answers.

"Oh. Okay." I reply.

"He's gonna give me a ring when he's found something." He continues.

"What kind of ring? Wedding ring? Engagement ring? Ooh, maybe an ordinary ring?" I ask.

"Ha ha. Very funny." He says.

"I know." I reply sweetly.

"Would you like us to stay Nila?" Delos asks.

"No. You guys go on." I answer. "Miles can stay if he wants."

"Sure thing." Hannah says. "If you need anything, just give us a shout."

"Okay." I reply.

All four of them walk out of my room, after lots of hugs and saying that I should shout if I needed anything. I turn to Miles.

"I'm going to sleep. It's been a long day."

"So am I." He replies.

We climb under the covers and cuddle up next to each other. I feel Miles wrap his arms around my stomach.

*     *       *      *      *     *      *       *      *       *      *       *       *       *       *       *       *       *      *      *      *      *

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think of this first part. I'll try to make this story as funny as the last one, but no promises and don't hold your breath. This one is going to be more serious than the last one, but I'll try my best to make it funny as well.

It might be a while before I update this fic, as I am doing my A.V.C.E art and design this year (A level art), so I have to concentrate on the art, but if I get any free time, I'll update it, I promise.

Anywho, please review, and let me know how this is.

If you don't see the address for Who Are You at the top, then just click on my name, and then there will be a list of me stories. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Thade182: Oh Yeah. The spawn of Satan _is _coming, or is he? Oops. Better not give the plot away. LOL. Before you ask, no. I'm not going to call the baby Damien. ::shudders:: I don't even like the name Damien ( No offence to anyone called Damien). I don't know what to call the baby yet. Any suggestions?

Jezel Blackwind: Your welcome. I'll try to make this story funny, but it might not be. But I'll try. And when I get the time, I'll update again soon.

Thea101: Thanks. I'll need all the luck for my art, I can get. I'm glad you're happy I made a sequel.

On with the story.

**************************** PART 2 *************************************

I wake up in the middle of the night to something tapping my stomach.

At first I think that it's Miles, but I look over at him, and in the light of the full moon I find that his arms are nowhere near my stomach.

Weird. I think to myself. I look down and low and behold, my stomach is twice the size it was earlier today. 

The tapping on my stomach is the baby kicking.

"Miles?" I whisper in a hiss. "Miles!" I start to shake him, and he starts to mumble something in his sleep.

"Wake up you stupid shapeshifter." I say louder this time, and whack his arm. His eyelids start to flutter.

"Miles! Wake up!" I almost yell.

"What is it?" he mumbles, eyes still closed.

"The baby is growing faster than he should." I tell my soulmate.

"Oh." He yawns. "That's nice." 

Miles has just settled down to go back to sleep, when he jerks himself wake. Wide-awake.

"What?" he almost shrieks.

"Now he wakes up." I mutter. "The baby is…"

"I heard what you said. But…why?" Miles looks as though his eyes are about to pop out of his head. his expression would have been funny, but we have a crisis on our hands.

"I have no idea." I reply. "I'm going to see Thierry." I throw the covers back, swing my legs over the side of the bed, and start to head towards the door.

"Shouldn't you put something on?" Miles asks, following me, but putting his trousers on.

I look down at myself seeing my black silk shorts and black silk spaghetti strapped top.

"Why? Thierry has already seen me naked before. You know with the whole switching bodies thing. And I've seen him naked too." I reply.

"Good point." He mutters. "You don't know how much that disturbs me."

Both of us walk out of the door, down the hall and stop at Hannah and Thierry's bedroom, where I knock the door.

*       *         *        *        *        *         *       *        *        *        *        *        *       *

"What's wrong Thierry? Why is this happening?" I shriek at the top of my lungs.

"Nila, calm down." Thierry says, holding on to me, and guiding me to lie down on his bed.

"It might be nothing. It might be just a lot of amniotic fluid"

"Yeah? Maybe you're right." I say calming down.

"I think Nila should go for a scan." Hannah suggests.

"I think you're right." Thierry agrees with his soulmate. "First thing in the morning we'll go down to the hospital ward, and get you a scan done."

"Okay." I sniffle, getting off the bed.

"Go on back to bed. And then we'll see if the bun in your oven has gotten bigger." He says.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep." I mumble.

"Try your best." Hannah soothes.

"I'll try." I promise.

"Goodnight Nila. Goodnight Miles." Thierry says.

"Night." We reply in unison.

Miles and I head for our room, where I flop down on to the bed and rub my now getting bigger stomach.

"Why are you so big?" I ask my stomach. "I'm only three, maybe four weeks pregnant. You shouldn't be so big."

"Nila?" Miles asks.

"Hmm?" I reply.

"Maybe Thierry's right. Maybe it _is _a lot of amniotic fluid?"

"No Miles. I'm right. The baby has grown." I mutter.

"How do you know?" he asks.

"Mother's intuition." I murmur.

Miles says nothing to that, but falls asleep instead. An hour later, I fall asleep as well.

*       *        *         *          *        *          *         *        *        *        *       *      *

I wake up to sunshine on my face.

"Unnnnnnnn." I groan, rolling over so that the sun is shining on my back instead.

I feel something heavy on my stomach as I roll over.

"What the…" I start, looking down.

"Oh. Great Isis. Holy Horus. What in the name of the great sun God Amun Ra, is going on?" I shriek.

Miles wakes up, takes one look at my stomach and almost has a heart attack.

"What's happening to you?" he asks.

"I have no idea." I reply.

My stomach is gotten bigger since last night; I look as though I'm at least six months pregnant.

"Get Thierry getthierrygetthierrygetthierry." I panic.

Miles jumps out of bed and runs at top speed out of the door, a few seconds later, Delos and Maggie walk in through the door.

"What's wrong Nila?" Maggie starts.

"Great heavens." Delos mumbles, looking at my huge stomach.

"What is it Del…?" Maggie breaks off in mid sentence seeing my stomach for the first time.

Before she can say anything, Hannah, Thierry and Miles come running through the door.

"This is some lots of amniotic fluid!" I scream at Thierry. "What in Anubis' name is going on Thierry?"

"Okay. Calm down. I don't know what's wrong." Thierry says. "Get dressed and come with me to the hospital ward."

"Okay." I sniffle.

I get off the bed with the help of both Delos and Thierry, and head for the shower. Forty-five minutes later I'm dressed and going down to the hospital ward to see what's going on.

*      *      *       *       *        *       *       *       *       *       *        *        *       *         *         *       *      *        *       *        * 

A/N: Okay, the only reason I updated this fic is because I'm off today, so I had the time to update. Please review and let me know what you think of it. Ooh, and let me know of any suggestions on baby names. Male names by the way;) anywho, I'm off to do more on my art, blach. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jezel Blackwind: That's Okay about names, I'll think of one, eventually…I hope. Glad you liked that last chappie; hope you like this one as well.

Thade182: Thank you. Why do I get the feeling that you love this story? Oh no, you don't fancy someone called…you know who…oh no…*cough, splutter* Lol.  I'll think about those names, but let me know if you come up with any more. Hope you like this chappie. ;)

On with the story.

***************************** PART 3 ************************************

I am waiting in the waiting room of the hospital ward, waiting to get the scan done.

Thierry, Hannah and Miles are here with me. Delos and Maggie have scampered off somewhere about five minutes ago.

"Miss Snow?" One of the witches asks, breaking through my daydreaming.

I look at her. She is in her late thirties, early forties, long black hair, heart shaped face and dumpling like.

"We're ready for you now. If you will follow me, the doctor will see you." The witch says turning around and walks away. All four of us follow her short dumpling like body into another room.

"Okay, Miss Snow. I need you to climb up here on the bed." The witch instructs.

I do as I'm told, and the other three stand beside me, away from the screen of the scanner.

A few minutes later, another woman comes in. She is tall, with long wavy jet-black hair, like mine. Ever changing eyes, like Ash Redfern, and really exotic looking. She is wearing a long white lab coat.

Vampire. I think to myself.

"Hello Nila. I'm Dr. Orca Redfern." The woman introduces herself. "I'm going to scan your stomach to check on your baby. All right?"

I nod at her question.

"Right then. Let's get your top up, shall we?" Dr. Redfern pulls up my top and squirts freezing clear gel onto my stomach.

After that, she holds the scanner to the top of my bump.

The screen comes to life and I can just make out the faint outline of a baby.

"Okay, here's the baby's head." Dr. Redfern points to a round ball near the top of the screen.

"And here's the spine." She points to a curved shape on the picture. "And here are the arms, legs, feet and hands." She points to the different limbs.

"Would you like to know what the baby is?" she asks.

"It's a boy." I mutter. 

Dr. Redfern looks at me funny, and then moves the scan around to see the male reproductive organ.

"How did you know?" she asks.

"I just knew." I mumble.

"Nila? How far are you in your pregnancy?" Dr. Redfern asks, puzzled.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I'm only a couple of weeks pregnant?" I reply.

"No. You're nearly ready to go into labour." She answers.

"Yes, well. I was a virgin a couple of weeks ago." I reply.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yes." I murmur.

"Then how are you this far if you're only a few weeks gone?" she asks.

"I have no idea." I reply.

"Nila's pregnant with the Dark Prince." Thierry pipes up.

"The Dark Prince?" both Dr. Redfern and I ask in unison.

"The Prince of all the Night World species and human together." He supplies.

"You mean the Dark child that will destroy the world when he's born?' Dr. Redfern asks.

"Yes. Why?" he asks. 

"Nothing. I'll be right back." Dr. Redfern says. She disappears and comes back ten minutes later, with something in her hand.

"I'm going to kill you!" Dr. Redfern screams at me and tries to stab me with the object in her hands, which is a knife.

"I can't let you give birth to that…that…monstrosity!" she yells, bringing the knife down again.

Thierry grabs Dr. Redfern by the throat and lifts her clear off the floor and throws her across the other side of the room.

"Leave her alone!" Thierry, Hannah and Miles yell.

"She has to die! That…that…_thing _inside of her will kill us all!" she screams.

"The baby _can't die!_" Thierry hisses.

"If I kill her, then the baby will die as well." Dr. Redfern yells.

"If you try to kill the child, he'll kill you." Hannah says to her.

"Miles! Get Nila out of here." Thierry orders.

"C'mon Nila. Let's go." Miles grabs my arm and leads me out of the room.

Once out of the room, someone hits Miles over the head, and grabs me.

Before I have time to open my mouth for a steam engine wail, something like sheet lightening hits me, and I blackout on a wave of darkness.  

*        *        *         *         *          *          *          *          *           *         *         *    *

I wake up feeling drained and dizzy. I open my eyes, but everything is in darkness. The only light is coming from the window about ten feet above my head.

I look around the room, and the room I'm in is bare, and it feels damp and musky.

I try to get up, but I can't move. I look down, and in the moonlight, I find that I'm tied to a chair.

"What the hell is going on?" I say to no one.

"Ah. I'm glad to see that you are finally awake, Miss Snow." A voice in the darkness says. The voice is deep, husky and definitely male.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"You'll know when the time comes." The man replies.

"Show yourself." I order.

"Now why would I want to go and do a thing like that Nila?" He chuckles when I gasp.

"How did…how do you know my name?" I ask in a whisper.

"Let's just say…I know an awful lot about you child." He says. "For instance, I know that you bare the Dark Prince, the ruler of all Night People and humans alike. And he will destroy the world as soon as he is born."

"And…what do you know about my child?" I ask. "Why is he growing at accelerated speed?" 

"Well child. He has to get big so that he can be born. He will be stronger, swifter and more agile than any vampire, 'shifter, witch and human put together. Also, he'll still have accelerated growth even after he is born. He will be around twenty in a space of days after his birth."

"You mentioned that he will be the ruler of all Night People and humans alike." I start, finding a fault in what he told me.

"So?"

"So. How can he rule over every species, if he destroys the world when he's born." I ask.

"My dear child." The stranger chuckles. "I mean the human world. He will bring about the end of the human world."

"Oh." Great. I mutter to myself. "So…what do you want from me?"

"Nothing." The stranger replies. "All I want is to make sure that Circle Lets-all-prance-around-with-flowers-in-our-hair-and-sing-about-peace-and-love doesn't get in the way of this child being born."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. "You know something. What _is _it?"

"Hmm? Oh, I know a way for you're son to be just like every dammed tree hugging hippy in Daybreak when he's born."

"How?" I ask.

"Oh, my dear little half breed." The stranger laughs. "What do you take me for? I mean _really_?"

"I just thought that someone like you, would tell the hostage about the things that is impossible. I mean…Circle Daybreak won't be able to achieve this, because nobody knows where I am, and I have no way to tell them. So you may as well go ahead and tell me how it's done." I explain slyly.

"Very well." The stranger sighs. "In order for junior here to be born with flowers in his hair, you have to go to a witch called Callisto, who lives in Brockport New York. She will prance around, be merry and chant some sort of gobbledegook mumbo jumbo. Then as soon as the child is born, the human world will not be destroyed.  Satisfied?"

"Yes. I am." I reply.

"Oh. There's just one thing." The stranger says, still hiding in the shadows.

"What's that?" I ask.

"You have to get to her before midnight tonight. Or Damien here will be born. And bye-bye goes the human race."

"Dammit!" I curse, then again in Egyptian.

"I know. Too bad, so sad." The stranger says. "Oh, and another thing."

"What?" I ask.

"Do you happen to what what'll happen to you once Lucifer here is born?"

I merely shake my head.

"He will kill you." The stranger sounds as though he's smirking. "Callisto's spell is the only way to stop that from happening."

"Oh no." I mumble. 

"Well, gotta go. I need to feed." The stranger says. "Oh by the way, you can't escape, those ropes are made from both hemp and bast, the inner bark of trees."

I hear laughter followed by footsteps leaving the room. Soon the laughter has disappeared as well. "Thierry. Where are you guys?" I sob.

*        *        *         *        *         *         *         *         *         *         *         *        *         *         *         *       *     *     *   

A/N: Still stuck for boy names, please let me know if you know any good ones. Please review this chappie, the more reviews I get, the quicker I update;) at the mo, I'm not doing much in my A level art, just scribbles for some unknown reason, that's why I updated quicker than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Thea101: Noooooooooooooooo!! She's back again. Run for your lives!! Ha ha ha ha. Just kidding.

 Yeah I agree, that "Hello Miss Snow" did sound like the "Ah Mr. Bond" thing. I don't watch James Bond either, but my dad and two brothers do, blach, I don't like those kind of movies.

Awww, poor you, having so much Maths coursework, just don't ask me for any help, I'm screwed when it comes to Maths. Not literally or the way you're thinking, Lol!!!

Thade182: Ooh, thanks for the website, I checked it out, and found some names, but I still have to narrow it down to the one I want. ::bursts out singing:: you're the one that I want, you are the one I want ooh, ooh, ooh honey.

Don't ask, this damn flu is making me weird. No it isn't, I'm always like this. It's funny when you think about it, I'm sick, and I _still_ have my dark strange humour. Oh well. 

Thank you both for reviewing, I love you both loads. ;) Hope you guys love this chappie as well. If it's a bit weird, blame it on the flu that's infested my brain. ;P  -----{@

******************************* PART 4 **********************************

_"Why does the sun go on shining?_

_Why does the sea rush to shore?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_Cos you don't love me anymore."_

_"Why do the birds go on singing?_

_Why do the stars glow above?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_It ended when I lost your love."_

_"I wake up in the morning and I wonder,_

_Why everything's the same as it was._

_I can't understand, no I can't understand._

_A life goes on the way it does."_

_"Why does my heart go on beating?_

_Why do these eyes of mine cry?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_It ended when you said goodbye."_

_"Why does my heart keep on beating?_

_Why do these eyes of mine cry?_

_Don't they know, don't they know, _

_It's the end of the world?_

_It ended when you said goodbye."_

_"I wake up in the morning and I wonder,_

_Why everything's the same as it was._

_I can't understand, no I can't understand._

_A life goes on the way it does."_

_"Why does my heart go on beating?_

_Why do these eyes of mine cry?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_It ended when you said goodbye."_

_"Oh don't, don't they know it's they end of the world?_

_It ended when you said goodbye._

_Ohohoh, ohhhohhh."_

"Why are you singing?" the voice in the shadows scares the wits outta me.

"I'm singing because I feel like singing. That's why." I reply bitterly.

"I was just asking. There's no need to get snippy." The voice says.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" I ask even more bitterly than before.

"I told you that you'll find out when the time comes." The voice replies, sighing.

"Yeah, and that will be when?" I ask, getting extremely annoyed at this…thing or person.

"You'll see." Is his only reply.

"You're impossible you know that?" I remark.

"Yes well, I'm not the only one." He replies.

"What the _hell _is _that _supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Like I said before hand, I know a lot about you Nila." He relies.

"So you said. But can't I at least get a name from you?" I sigh.

"Daray." He says.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"My name is Daray." He repeats. "Well, not exactly my _real _name, but I'll answer to it."

"Oh. Okay then." I slump on the chair, as far as the ropes will let me.

"Again I ask, why were you singing?" Daray asks.

"I thought you said that you knew a lot about me?" I point out.

"I do." He says.

"Well, clearly you don't, because if you _did_, you'd know why I was singing." I reply.

"Well, obviously I don't know about the singing bit." He growls.

"Obviously you don't." I agree.

"So…aren't you going to tell me?" he asks.

"Tell you what exactly?" I ask, being infuriating.

"About why you were singing!" Daray rages.

"Temper, temper." I reply. "I was singing because I sing when I'm nervous, scared or excited."

"Fair enough." He says.

"Hairy muff." I reply giggling.

"Excuse me?" Daray asks, shock sounding clearly in his voice.

"I said 'hairy muff.' I say that if someone says fair enough." I explain.

"O………Kay." He replies.

Daray is about to go on, when suddenly the door explodes, and quite a lot of people come rushing in.

"Nila? Are you all right?" Thierry asks, coming over to me.

"I'm fine." I answer. "Where's Daray?"

"Who?" He asks.

"Daray. The guy that held me captive." I explain.

"I didn't see anyone. And there's no one here." Thierry continues.

"Let's just get out of here." I suggest.

"Rashel?" Thierry looks over his shoulder to the green-eyed vampire hunter.

"Yes Thierry?"  She asks.

"Give me your knife?" he asks.

Rashel reaches into her belt and pulls out a wicked looking silver knife, which she hands to Thierry, who starts cutting at my ropes with it.

"Come on, let's go." Quinn says, as soon as the ropes are cut and Thierry helps me to my feet.

"I'm with you there Quinn." I reply.

Ten minutes later, we are out of the dark, dank building that I was in, and into Thierry's nice warm white stretched limo.

Miles is there waiting for me. I cuddle into his embrace and within minutes, I fall asleep.

*        *         *        *          *        *         *        *        *       *       *       *        *      *

I wake up just as the limo is slowing down. I open my eyes part way, and find that we are outside the mansion. I close my eyes again, completely exhausted.

I feel strong arms lift me gently, and I then cuddle into Thierry's neck.

After what feels like ten minutes, I am gently put down onto a bed, and this time I open my eyes completely.

"How do you feel Nila?" Hannah asks softly.

"Very tired." I reply with a yawn. "By the way, how did you guys find me?"

I look around the room, and find most of the soulmate couples gathered in my room.

"Miles found the soulmate link you two share, and followed it to that building." Thierry replies, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Oh. Okay then." I manage to get out, before my eyelids drop shut.

Within minutes, I'm asleep again.

*            *         *          *          *            *           *         *          *           *         *           *           *         *        *        *     *

A/N: Okay, the only reason I'm updating this fic, is because I'm off sick with the bloody flu, and my nose is blocked up on top of that. ::sniff:: 

Please review, it might make me feel better, and also it might make me update quicker. In case anyone is wondering what that song is at the start of this part, it's called "The End of the World." By Mud. I have no idea who sung it before them, but I know that Mud sung it. Those of you who have read "Who Are You?" will know who Mud are.

Again please review, and also if you know who sung that song before Mud, could you please let me know? ;) Thanks.

I'm off to bed to reread my Vampire Diaries books; hopefully they'll make me feel better, damn flu.

What I would like to know is, how the hell can a bloody gorgon get sick? (if you are wondering what I'm blathering on about, it's my pen name Medusa.)


	5. Chapter 5

Thade182: I know how you feel, I've got a lot of that mucusy stuff in my chest, and I've still got the flu. L Here's the new chappie, I hope you like it. And who in Hades' name is Euryale? Never heard of him/her. Okay, I've updated, you review. God, I felt a lot like Tarzan there. ;) I'm going to bed, and cuddle up next to Damon (I wish) Lol!!! Buh-bye. 

(J) "On with the story woman, and stop keeping people waiting."

(M) "So sorry Judith. Here you go li'l kiddies."

(J) "You_ do _sound a lot like Damon, Medusa."

(M) "I know. On with the story."

***************************** PART 5 ************************************

I wake up to cramps in my stomach; I roll over and almost topple off the bed.

"Aahh." I yell, pulling myself back before I fall off.

"Nila? Are you okay?" Someone asks.

I look over to where the voice came from, and find myself looking up into a pair of ever changing eyes.

"Oh, I'm fine Ash. Just decided the best way to get off the bed was to fall off." I mumble to my friend.

"Have fun." Ash says, smirking at me.

"What time is it Ash?" I ask.

"Three thirty in the afternoon." Ash answers, looking at his watch. "Why?"

"How long have I been asleep for? And what time did I get here?" I ask.

"You've been asleep for almost four hours, and you got here at eleven this morning." He replies, looking puzzled.

"Where's Thierry?" I sit up, with the aid of Ash, and swing my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Somewhere." He replies.

"Great. Just when he's needed, he scampers off somewhere. I'm going to put a bell on that guy." I mutter.

Ash fails at trying hard not to laugh; he ends up doubling over gasping for breath, from laughing so hard.

"Ash, it wasn't that funny.' I say to him.

"Yes, it was.' He replies, calming down.

"O………Kay." I reply.

The door opens to reveal (drum roll please.) Thierry, he walks over to me and glances at Ash who's trying not to giggle.

"Hello." I say to him.

"Hello." Thierry replies. "How are you feeling?"

"Junior is alive and kicking, but other than having him playing underwater jump rope in my stomach, I'm just peachy.' I reply.

"Nila, I've been meaning to ask you something." He says.

"Shoot." I urge him on.

"Did that guy…uh." He starts.

"Daray." I offer.

"Daray, did he say anything to you about your son?" Thierry finishes, looking at me sideways.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, he did." I reply.

"What did he say?" he asks.

"Well, he exact words were that he wanted to make sure that 'Circle Let's-all-prance-around-with-flowers-in-our-hair-and-sing-about-peace-and-love' doesn't get in the way of my son being born, and also he told me how I can make my son to be 'just like every dammed tree hugging hippy in Daybreak' and be born 'with flowers in his hair'." I reply.

Thierry frowns when I say about Daybreak, and Ash just bursts out giggling like a schoolgirl.

"How?" he asks, once Ash calms down after Thierry gives him a stern look.

"He said that I have to go to a witch in Brockport New York, called Callisto and get her to 'prance around, be merry and chant some sort of gobbledegook mumbo jumbo'." I reply.

Ash sniggers again.

"Ash! Please! Will you just grow up?" Thierry almost yells at an astonished Ash.

"No more sugar for you Mister Redfern." I mutter.

"Sorry Thierry." Ash mumbles, looking at the floor.

"Did he say that you _had _to go to New York? Can't Callisto come here?" Thierry asks.

"Well…Daray _did _say to go to New York, but I don't see why she can't just come here." I reply.

"Okay. I'll get James to track down this witch Callisto and see if she'll come here to Vegas." He says, heading for the door.

"Uh…Thierry?" I start.

"Yes Nila?" Thierry half turns, he's not looking at me but I can tell he's listening to me.

"Callisto _has _to do this spell before midnight tonight." I finish.

"Why midnight tonight?" he asks.

"I think that the baby will be born around that time." I reply.

"Okay." Thierry saunters out of the room, leaving Mister High-on- glucose and me alone.

"So…"Ash starts. "Thought of a name for the little Snowflake here?"

"Snowflake?" I ask, amused.

"Yeah. You know, Nila Snow. You're not exactly married to Miles." He explains.

"No, I now what you meant by Snowflake. My dad used to call me that all the time." I mutter.

"So…have you?" Ash asks.

"Have I what?" I ask confused.

"I swear, you've got the same memory span as a gold fish. And they say us blonds are stupid." He mumbles, "Have you thought of a name for the little sprite that is growing inside you?"

"Not yet." I murmur. "I'm going downstairs to the kitchen, I've suddenly got the urge to drink blood." 

Ash looks at me funny.

"Don't look that way at me Mister Redfern, you know fine rightly that I'm part vampire." I add.

"Yeah I know." Ash mumbles.

"Are you coming with?" I ask him, getting off the bed, and head for the door.

"Yeah." He replies, following me out the door.

*        *        *        *         *         *        *         *          *         *        *        *       *    *

Thierry walks into the kitchen as I'm sitting at the table with Poppy, Mary-Lynnette, Quinn, Rashel, Hannah, Miles and Ash. I've got a tall glass full of blood.

"Making up for lost time?' he asks, indicating the glass of blood.

"No, I've got cravings.' I reply. 

"I thought, you'd like to know, that Callisto is coming here, she'll be arriving in about four hours." Thierry says.

"What about you're guy Saulmann? Have you heard anything from him?" I ask.

"Yes. I said that when you're son is born, it's only the humans that die." He replies.

"Tell me something I don't know? Daray told me that earlier." I mutter.

"Daray?" Poppy asks.

"Yeah, the guy that kidnapped me as called Daray." I reply.

"Oh." She replies.

"I'm going to lie down, my stomach hurts." I say to them, getting up and heading to the main living room with my glass of blood in hand. Miles follows me.

"Are you okay Nila?" he asks.

"Yeah, sure. I'm just a little sore. My back feels as if it's about to snap." I reply, sitting down on the maroon coloured couch.

"Here, let me rub it for you." He says, sitting behind me and starts rubbing my back.

"That feels good." I mutter, leaning back into his arms. Miles leans down and kisses me.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" he asks.

"Not today, no." I reply, closing my eyes and drift off to sleep, which I seem to be doing a lot lately.

"I love you a lot, and I don't care if you're about to give birth to the Anti- Christ." He answers.

"Thank you. You really know who to flatter a girl." I murmur.

"No. I really know how to flatter a woman." He replies.

I give a faint smile and before I fall asleep I ask.

"Wake me up when Callisto gets here?" 

"Okay beautiful." Miles answers. I fall asleep, and I vaguely feel Miles lowering me on my back.

*             *                *               *                *                *                   *              *               *             *            *            *

A/N: All right, I've updated. Now it's your turn to review. Let me know if you like this chappie or not, blah blah blah.  Still dying with the flu here, I need a lot of reviews to make me feel better L Thank you, if you do review. Sorry if this was a little sappy bit, I've got the flu running my brain, and it isn't functioning right.


	6. Chapter 6

Thade182: I'm sorry I didn't know. I have two sisters? Okay I knew I had two brothers, but I didn't know I had any sisters. Oh well, the things you learn. I know why I have the flu now. I'm the only one out of the three gorgons who is mortal, the other two aren't. Dammit! 

Sshh! ::Fingers to lips:: you weren't supposed to give the plot away, now _everybody's_ gonna know that Thierry and Nila are having an affair. ;) Only joking. Nila and Thierry are getting closer because of the whole body switching thing has made them closer. They love each other, but only as a big brother/little sister thing. Oakie Doakie? ;)I'll try to put Hannah in it some more, and I like Miles myself as well. So don't worry, Nila and Thierry aren't going to run off together…I hope. 

Nienna: Down girl! ::cracks whip::, yeah I know what you mean, I'm Damon crazy as well. I've already written three VD stories, though I don't think they're _that_ good. You can read them if you want. You never know, Mister short dark and very, very, sexy _might _just happen to appear. I've been meaning to do a cross over at one point; maybe I'll do one…sometime, maybe not in this story, but another one. ;) Do you only like Damon for his Ferrari? Don't lock Damon in a cupboard for eternity of I'll never update again! Lol. 

I wouldn't mind Damon taking my blood, or his Lordship Thierry for that matter. ;D By the way, I'm atheist, just like to point that out, even though my parents are Christian, I'm not. Hey! Mrs. Damon Salvatore? I don't think there _will _be. But you're welcome to become Mrs. _Stefan_ Salvatore if you want. I'll read and update your story after I do my photography crap for tech tomorrow, blach.

Thea101: oh no! Run for the hills and hide! Thea101's back! Aaaarrrrgggghhh! Lol. You know I love you really, I love everyone who reviews. Thank you, I feel better already. Aww, you coming down with it as well? Hope you feel better soon?

Anywho, on with the story.

********************************* PART 6 ********************************

"Nila? Nila? Wake up." Someone calls to me, shaking me slightly.

"What?" I ask sleepily.

"Callisto's here." The person says.

I crack one eye open to find myself staring into a pair of yellow eyes. Delos.

"What time is it?" I ask yawning.

Delos looks at his watch before answering.

"It's almost eight." He replies, helping me sit up.

"Already?" I ask. Delos nods. "Boy time flies pretty fast these days."

"No, you're just asleep a lot, that's all." He answers. "Come on, we have to go to Thierry's office, Callisto wants to see you."

"Okay." I reply.

Delos helps me off the couch and steadies me stopping me from falling backwards.

We walk out the door with our arms around each other to steady me, mine around his waist and Delos' around my shoulders.

We walk through the opulent foyer and up the curving grand staircase, to the second level, and down a labyrinth of halls, and finally we come to a stop outside Thierry's office.

Delos knocks the door, and walks in after Thierry says, "come in.'

I seat myself in front of Thierry's desk; Hannah is sitting beside Thierry, behind his desk. Miles, Maggie and Delos are sitting in front of it. 

I sit between Miles and a young woman. She is tall, even when sitting down; she has silvery white blond hair, and violet eyes. She looks vaguely like Gillian and Iliana, and though she's not as pretty as Iliana, she's not far off it. She has high cheekbones, full red lips, which have the sheen of lip-gloss on them. She has a curvy body, much like Blaise, but unlike Blaise, hers doesn't look like it can stop traffic on a Freeway. The woman is wearing tight, dark midnight blue, hip hugging designer jeans, snakeskin boots, with thin heels about four and a half inches high that look as though they might break at any moment. A tight red silk shirt that emphases her chest, and a huge dark blood red stone around her neck hanging on a white gold chain.

"Nila? This is Callisto Harman." Thierry introduces us. "Callisto? This is Nila Snow, the mother of The Dark Prince."

"Uh…hi." I mutter to the witch.

"Hello." She purrs silkily. For some reason she keeps on looking at Miles the way a lover would. Or the way a predator would to it's prey.

I get very bad vibes from this woman.

"So…Callisto?" Thierry starts, getting the older woman's attention. "When can you start the ritual for the birth of the Dark Prince?"

"Right now would be suitable." She replies her voice has a deep husky throb to it, a little deeper than a normal woman's, but still feminine.

"Okay. Where do you want to do the ritual?" he asks.

"In the mother's bedroom, would be a suitable place." Callisto looks at me.

"Okay. We'll all go up there now shall we?" Thierry gets out of his seat and walks towards the door, followed by Hannah, Maggie, Delos, Miles, Callisto and I.

All seven of us walk to the other side of the house towards the bedrooms.

As we come to a stop at my door, Callisto turns to look at us.

"I'm afraid that only mummy and daddy can come in here. The rest of you have to stay out." 

"Why?' I ask to blond witch.

"Well, my dear. You see it's a delicate ritual, that requires three people; you, the mother, your soulmate, the father and me, the witch to do the spell."

"Very well." Thierry says. Hannah looks at the witch; her expression says that she doesn't trust her at all. This instinct must run in the family.

Hannah only reluctantly walks away, when Thierry pulls on her arm. Maggie and Delos follow them away from the door.

"Shall we?" Callisto asks. She turns around and opens the door to my room.

All three of us walk into the room and sit on the bed, except Callisto, she stands in the middle of the room.

*            *              *               *            *             *             *             *             *

"How long does this take?" Miles asks.

"It starts the moment mummy's water breaks, until the baby is born." Callisto replies.

As if on cue, I double over in agony, clutching at my stomach. I look to the floor and see thick water dripping on the thick carpet.

I look at the crotch of my overalls, and notice a wet patch in the middle, as though I've wet myself.

"Miles." I gasp out.

"Pull the covers back, take her overalls off, and lie her down on the bed.' Callisto instructs.

Miles does what he's told, and gets me in the bed completely naked from waist down.

"Climb behind her and support her back." The witch instructs again. Miles climbs behind me, sitting me between his legs, and pulls me back to lean against him.

Callisto on the other hand, pulls stuff out of the black backpack she carried with her, and starts chanting something in another language.

"Miles!" I scream in pain. "It' hurts, it hurts." I break down in floods of tears.

Miles grabs my hand and squeezes it, kissing my temple and muttering things to me.

"I know baby, I know it hurts." He mumbles.

I continue to scream in pain, it feels as though the baby is trying to rip me apart from the inside.

Callisto still mumbles and chants, whisping smoky things in the air.

Miles continues to mutter things to soothe me, and to calm me down. I take none of it.

At one huge burst of pain, I let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Make it stop! Please God, make it stop!" I scream at the top of my lungs. 

"Can't you give her something to ease the pain?' Miles asks the witch.

"No. It _must_ be a natural birth." She replies.

*             *              *         *            *            *           *            *           *          *       *

Three hours later, and not a sign of my son.

Callisto stops chanting and gives me a drink of water to soothe my raw throat.

She goes back to chanting and after she says a specific word, thunder rumbles outside, and lightning cracks like a whip.

The lights go out, and then a few minutes later they snap back on again.

A male figure hunches over me, he has jet-black hair, and dark grey eyes. He looks a lot like me. He looks to be the same age as me also.

"Hello Nila." He says, his voice is familiar, where have I heard it before?

"Ah, I see you were stupid enough to fall for getting a witch." He says. "By the way, she can't help you, I only told you that so you would think your son would be born and not destroy the world.

That's it! That's where I've heard that voice before.

"Daray." I whisper. He smiles at me.

"Yes, and no." he answers. At my confused look he explains. "Yes, I'm Daray, no, that's not my real name." 

"Who _are _you?" I ask.

"Don't you know?" I shake my head at his question.

"My name, my _real _name is…Niran-Nyoka, I took on my mother's maiden name…well her vampire maiden name, Redfern. But the name on my birth certificate is…Niran-Nyoka Daray…Snow." He says the surname very slowly.

"I'm you're twin brother.' He says, smiling, showing a row of perfect white teeth, and two very long canine teeth.

*              *              *              *             *             *            *            *            *             *            *          *          *          *

A/N: Ooh, a nasty shock for Nila huh? Will Nila and Miles' son be born like every dammed tree hugging hippy in Daybreak? Tune in next time for another episode ::ahem:: part of "The Dark Prince." Please, please, _please _review and tell me what you think of this part.

P.S I have nothing against Circle Daybreak, I just _had _to put those nasty things in. by the way, my bloody flu is starting to ease off a bit, not much, but hey, it's a start right? And for the past four or five days I've been watching "Lilo & Stitch.' Very funny, that. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Thade182: Hold your horses woman! Don't get your knickers in a twist. I've updated, I've updated!! Don't kill me. LOL. Glad you liked that last chappie, I hope you like this one as well. In another few chapters more, it'll be finished, or should I write more?

Awww, no fair. You got a teddy stitch. I want one. I think stitch is cute. My mum thinks he looks like a gremlin, that's why she won't watch it. LOL. 

My dad gave me the idea of Nila having a twin brother, so I put him in. yeah it is kinda creepy though. ;)

Thea101: Ha, ha. I invented cliff-hangers, so nah, nah, nah, nah, nah. ::Sticks out tongue:: well here's the next part, since I love you guys, I'll give you think next, but it's almost finished though.

Yeah I can tell your hyper, I got your review when you posted it, I just couldn't type out the next part, because it was late and I was chased outta my li'l brother's room (where the computer is), so I couldn't update. And I couldn't do it yesterday, because I was lying in bed with the flu (which is come back, it was just lying dormant. It's a good thing I get outta tech at half twelve on a Monday isn't it?) Feel my pain. Anywho, here's part 7, hope you like it.

(J) "Come on woman, don't leave the fans of this story on the edge of their seats."

(M) "So sorry Judith. But I _like _them hanging on the edge of their seats."

(J) "Meanie. You're a meanie Medusa. Meanie Medusa, that's what I'm going to call you from now on."

(M) "Shut up Elfy." 

(J) "Why you little…" 

(M) "Uh, uh, uh Judith. ::Shakes finger:: you don't want to start. Here you go kiddies, I hope you like this part?"

A/N: Elfy is the name my friend calls me, because he says I look like an elf, apparently I have pointy ears, which I've never noticed before myself. ::Looks into middle distance thoughtfully:: and besides, I call him Blondie. ;) No offence to anyone who's blond.

**************************** PART 7 *************************************

"My…what?" I gasp out between labour pains.

"I. Am. Your. Twin. Brother. Did you get it that time?" He says every word slowly and precisely.

"I got it the first time around. But how?" I demand.

"You mean to tell me that father didn't explain the birds and the bees to you?" he asks, shocked.

"No, _he _didn't. But Ellette did." I reply dryly, gasping in pain again. 

"Who the hell is Ellette?" Niran-Nyoka asks.

"Ellette is my stepmother." I reply. "I don't _have _a twin. I only have two half brothers, and a half baby sister." 

"No, you're wrong there sis." He says. "By the way, it's just Nyoka. I couldn't be bothered with the Niran part."

"Niran-Nyoka." I start. "Niran is Thai for Eternal, and Nyoka is African for Snake. Eternal Snake. It suits you." 

"It does doesn't it?" Nyoka replies, smirking.

"Like I said, I don't have a twin. My mother abandoned me when I was three, I would have known if I had a twin." I point out.

Nyoka chuckles. "Mother give me to her maid Delia to look after. Mother didn't want a daughter she wanted a son. That's why she abandoned you, and father brought you up. Mother hated you but she loved me. _And you killed her!" _Nyoka hisses that last sentence like the snake he is.  "She knew you were going to bare the Dark Prince, she wanted to see her grandson kill you. Now that you killed her, _I _am going to take the pleasure in watching your own offspring kill you."

I scream when a huge contraction hits me harder than the others.

"Kill me!" I scream. "Just kill me now and get it over with!"

"No. I want your son to kill you." Nyoka replies.

I let out another scream, louder than before.

Just then, the bedroom door flies open, and a tall beautiful man with long waist length frost white hair, ice blue eyes and a hard expression rushes into the room.

He yells something and purple flames shoot from his palms and hits Nyoka square in the chest.

"No!" Callisto screams. She cups her hands, and orange witch fire shoots from her palms, but is powerless compared to the tall man's purple fire.

The blond witch is no match for the stranger; instead she flies to the other side of the room, when the purple fire hits _her _in the chest.

A minute later, I see purple, blue and gold fire all mixed together. The flames hits both Callisto and Niran-Nyoka, and all I can hear are screams that go up, and up. When the blinding lights from the three flames have subsided, I find that both Callisto and Niran-Nyoka are nowhere to be seen.

I look towards the door, and Delos and Thierry are just putting their hands down. All of the soulmate couples are there in the room with me.

The tall man walks over to me.

"Nila Snow?" he asks.

"Yeah." I breathe out. 

"I am Saulmann Arlin. I am going to perform the _real _ritual for your son." Saulmann says.

"Okay." I reply.

Just then, another wave of contractions hits me, and I scream in agony.

"He's coming." I gasp out. "The baby's coming."

Thierry comes over to me and grabs my free hand; Hannah rushes over to me and mutters things to me.

"Breathe Nila, breathe. Take deep breaths. That's it." Hannah says. I do as she instructs.

Saulmann mutters things in another language, much like Callisto, but his is different.

"Push Nila. Big pushes." Saulmann says, once he's finished. "Come on. That's it. One more big push. I can see the head."

I hear a grandfather clock strike midnight, and I give one more push, and as soon as the clock finishes chiming, I hear my baby cry.

"It's a boy." Thierry says weakly after taking a look.

"I know." I gasp out.

"Hey, nothing's happened.' Poppy says. "The world didn't end."

"So…" Thierry asks, when he hands the baby to me after Mile cut the umbilical cord. "What are you going to call him?"

"Deven Miles…Thierry." I reply, leaning down and kissing my son on the forehead. 

"Really?" Thierry asks. 

"Yes. I don't know, but it just suits him somehow. Don't you think?" I say.

"Yeah. I guess. What do you think Miles." He asks my soulmate.

"Yeah, sure." Miles answers.

"What do all those names mean?" Poppy asks.

"Well, Deven is Hindi for Like a God. Miles is Greek for Soldier and Thierry is French for Ruler of the People." I reply.

"Thierry, you really know how to name yourself don't you?" Poppy asks looking at the Night Lord.

"I never really bothered to find out what my name meant, I just picked Thierry because I like the name." The blond vampire answers.

"Let's get Deven here washed and dressed, shall we?" Saulmann suggests, taking Deven from me.

"Okay." I reply, handing him over.

"Ladies, would you be so kind as to get Nila here into the bath?" he asks the girls.

"Yeah. Come on mummy, let's go." Iliana says, coming towards me, and wrapping my bathrobe around me to hide my dignity.

All of the girls help me to the bathroom, and the witches run the water and put sweet smelling things into it.

I ease myself into the warm water, and just relax my aching muscles.

*             *             *             *              *               *             *              *               *               *              *             *           *

A/N: Awww, don't we just love happy endings? Well, it's not exactly finished…yet. Another few chapters more and I think that'll be it. Anywho, please review and let me know what you think of it? Oh, this damn flu. Just when I thought it was going away, it comes back with vengeance in mind. Grrrr. 

I'll leave you to review, please, please, _please _review. I'm desperate. Lol. I need reviews. They might actually make me feel better. Tell your friends (if you thing the story is good enough though), get them to review. Am I getting desperate yet? ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Thea101: Thank you for forgiving me. Yeah, mine's getting worse, there are pains all over the place. The sooner I get this bloody thing done, the better. Glad that you liked that last chapter. By the way, Niran-Nyoka had to be Nila's twin and not her dad because her dad was human don't forget. I'm thinking of putting Nila's father in here somewhere. Not in this chapter, but somewhere in the story. I have no idea what I'm going to do after I finish this. Would you like me to keep this story going, or would you like me to go ahead and finish it as planned?

Anywho, here's the next part. I'm too sick to argue with myself today, but if I feel better the next time I update, I might argue with myself then. ;)

On with the story.

**************************** PART 8 *************************************

"Hello baby." I say to my sleeping son, gently rocking him from side to side.

Deven opens his eyes and looks straight at me, which he shouldn't be doing, because a baby his age shouldn't even be able to focus on anything more than a few inches in front of them.

His eyes are a lovely blue colour that looks as though they'll change to a darker colour, as he gets older.

He opens his tiny mouth, and gives a big yawn showing his tiny pink tongue.

Just then, the door opens and in walks Miles, looking as though he's walking on air.

He walks over to the bed, lies back and wraps his arms around my waist, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?' Miles asks quietly, so as not to disturb the now sleeping Deven.

"A little sore, but I'd do it all over again, just to get this little bundle of joy at the end of it." I reply equally quiet.

"Would you like another one?" he asks playfully.

"Not right now no. I'm still recovering from giving birth to this one." I reply. "Maybe in another two to three years time, but not right now."

We sit like this for another half an hour, before the door knocks.

"Come in." I say to the person on the other side.

The door opens, and in walks Maggie, Delos, Hannah and Thierry.

"Hey Nila, how are you?" Delos asks, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"A little sore, but I'll live." I answer.

"She wants another one." Miles says.

"Already?" Thierry shrieks quietly.

"No. In another couple of year's time, then yes. But not right now, no. One's enough." I reply.

"Would you like a sort of party for you and your son?' Thierry asks.

"Are you offering?" I tease.

"Of course." He replies, smirking a little.

"Sure, why not?" I say, Miles nods his head in agreement. "When?"

"Either tomorrow, uh…today. Or in a couple of days. Your choice." He replies. 

"Then…in a couple of day's time would be good. That'll give me some time to recover from giving birth." I suggest.

"Sure. That's okay." He says.

"Can I hold him?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah sure." I hand Deven over to my cousin, who takes him gratefully.

"Oh, he's so cute." Hannah says. "Can I keep him?"

"If you want." I reply, smiling. Hannah just grins at me. "What about you guys. Any families planned yet?"

"That's the thing." Thierry sighs. "Made vampires can't have children."

"Oh. That's awful, not being able to father any kids." I sympathise.

"I'm okay with it." Hannah says. I look at my cousin's face, but obviously she isn't okay with the fact she can't have a family with Thierry.

"You never know. Some miracle might happen and you get the little bundle of joy you want." I say.

"Maybe." Hannah says, going back to mothering my son.

I turn to Maggie and Delos.

"What about you two? Any plans for a family?" I ask.

"In a few years, we might start one. We're only nineteen now, but we want to get things sorted out first." Maggie answers. Delos just nods.

"Listen. I want to ask you guys something." I start.

"What is it?" Delos and Thierry ask in unison.

"Well, Miles and I have been talking. And we were wondering…would you four like to be Deven's Godparents?" 

"You mean, he'll have two Godmothers and two Godfathers?" Maggie asks.

"That's the idea. So…would you?" I ask again.

"Sure." All four of them reply.

"So, if anything happens to Miles and I, I want Deven to be brought up by Circle Daybreak. But I want you four to do it." I suggest.

"Yeah. We'd be honoured to." Thierry replies.

"It's settled then." I say after yawning.

"Get to sleep Nila. You need your rest." Thierry says.

"Okay." I murmur, my eyes slowly closing.

Hannah puts Deven into his cot, and puts the blankets around him.

"Goodnight Nila." They say.

"'Night guys." I reply, snuggling down into the fluffy blankets.

"Goodnight baby." Miles mutters to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Hmm, hmm." I breathe out, falling asleep completely.

*                   *                   *                  *                  *                   *                    *                    *                  *                *

A/N: Sorry if this part was shorter than the rest, but I'm feeling completely rotten today. Hopefully the next part will be longer than this one. Anywho, please review and let me know what you think of this story so far. Sadly, it's coming to an end, unless you say something along the lines of… "Medusa, you better not be finishing this story, I like it, and would like to see more written. So please continue to do so." Then I'll think of some more to put in it. Or if you'd rather see it finished, then tell me, okay? I'm just typing this out from my head, I haven't written much of it down on paper, couldn't be bothered. But one of these days, I'm gonna have to put it down on paper won't I?


	9. Chapter 9

Cat: Ooh, poor you. How much did you read? Oh well, it least you made up for it. ;) Well, I'm feeling a little better thanks, but I still feel rotten. Poor me. Well, this is the next chapter. Ugh, my little brother is watching fear factor and they have to put a tarantula in their mouths for two minutes. ::Shudders:: gross. 

Hope you like this one. Nah your spelling was fine, I just laughed at the fact that you only had and hour and a half of sleep. Is my story/stories _that _good? 

Thade182: Are you okay? Usually you put a lot in your reviews, or could you just not be bothered? I'm not fussed how long the review is by the way, just as long as I get one. I need reviews. Glad you liked that last chapter; this one is a bit longer than the last one. Hope you like it.

Urgh. Does anyone here watch Fear Factor? They're eating spiders, disgusting. I'd be like "Get it away from me. Get it away from me!" the thing is…the spiders are tarantulas, even worse.

Well, here's the next part. I'm not gonna be able to sleep tonight, thinking that there are spiders crawling over me and down my throat. Yes, in case anyone is wondering I have arachnophobia (a fear of spiders), they're freaky man! Horrible, hideous things.

(MEDUSA) "Get on with the story Judith, and stop telling everyone about your fears."

(JUDITH) "Okay, okay. Here's the next part."

Now he's (my little brother) watching "The Labyrinth" which isn't bad at all. ::sings along with David Bowie (Jareth, the goblin king):: "Dance magic, dance. Jump magic, jump. You remind me of the babe. What babe? The babe with the power. What power? The power of voodoo. Who do? You do. What? Remind me of the babe." 

Sorry, I just really like that song. ;)

Bye now.

**************************** PART 9 *************************************

I wake up a few hours later to the sound of Deven crying.

I crawl out of bed, over towards the cot, and turn on the lamp on the bedside cabinet and gasp at the sight of my son.

Deven is up on both legs holding on to his bars, he looks about a year and a half.

"Mummy. Hungy." Deven says to me.

I just stand there staring wide eyed at him.

"Hungy mummy." Deven repeats, lifting both of his arms up for me to lift him out.

"Okay Deven." I say to him, I walk over and lift him out of his cot, and walk back to the bed.

I lift up my over sized top and Deven automatically puts his mouth onto my breast and starts to feed.

"How did you get so big?" I ask him. He just looks at me, eyes struggling to stay open.

After five minutes, Deven falls back to sleep again. I lay him down in his cot, but as soon as I set him down and let go, his starts to cry again.

"No. Mummy. Me out." Deven says in between tears. 

He lifts his arms again and open and closes his fists.

"Me out." He repeats.

"Do you want to sleep in with mummy and daddy?" I ask him.

"Uh huh." He replies.

"Okay then. Come here baby." I say, putting my arms down to him and let him get up to meet them.

I lift Deven out and walk back to the bed. I put him between Miles and me, then I snuggle down and fall back to sleep, hearing Deven sucking his thumb.

*             *               *                   *              *           *           *            *          *          

"What the…Nila! Wake up. You have to take a look at this." Miles shakes my arm, and I wake up groggily.

"What…what is it?" I ask sleepily. 

"It's Deven." He gasps.

"What about Deven?' I ask yawning.

"He's…he's…grown." Miles stammers.

"Huh?" I ask, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"He's…well take a look." He replies.

I open my eyes and look beside me. Deven is up looking at me with big black eyes. As I look him over I find that he's gotten bigger from last night. He now looks about five years old.

"Hello mummy." Deven says, crawling over to me and plants a slobbery kiss on my lips. He then puts his head under my chin, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"You don't seem too surprised." Miles says.

"No, I'm not. Niran-Nyoka said that he'd be about twenty within a few days, and besides, he looked about a year and a half last night." I reply.

"He did?" Miles asks bewildered.

"Yes. He woke up crying and when I turned the lamp on he was standing up in his cot, looking about." I answer.

"Helllllooo mummmmy." Deven repeats.

"Hello Deven." I answer. Deven reaches up and plays with my long hair.

"We better talk to Thierry about this." Miles suggests.

"Yes. Let's go see Uncle Hannah and Aunt Thierry." Deven says, lifting his head up from under my chin, and looks at me with his big, tilted, almond shaped eyes.

"I think you mean Uncle Thierry and Aunt Hannah." I correct.

"That's what I said." Deven says sighing, is if to say "well duh."

"Yeah, okay we'll go and see Uncle Thierry and Aunt Hannah after I get a bath." I say.

"Can I have one?" Deven asks.

"Sure. You can have one, and then I'll have one after you." I agree.

"No! I want one with you." Deven says, hands on hips and scowling at me.

"You want to come in the bath with me?" I ask.

"Yes mummy." Deven answers.

He climbs over me and walks towards the bathroom. He pauses in the doorway and looks at me.

"Are you coming mummy?" he asks.

"Yeah. Hold on." I say, getting out of bed and walk to the bathroom. 

*                   *                 *                  *                 *                *               *            *        

I open the door and Deven runs in past me.

I walk into the room, a huge yawn escaping. I walk to the enormous Jacuzzi tub, put the plug in the plughole and run the hot water.

"Deven! Stay away from the hot water. It'll burn you." I say, spying my son about to thrust his hand under the boiling stream of water.

I turn the hot water off and run the cold water.

Five minutes later I turn the water off, and check the temperature with my elbow.

I turn to Deven.

"Okay, let's get the rest of this…thing off you." I say, pulling off the remains of his baby clothes.

I lift Deven up and set him into the warm water.

"I want bubbles." Deven says.

"Okay." I say, pouring blue bubble bath mix into the water and shake my hands from side to side, creating billions of bubbles for Deven.

I take my oversized top off, and climb into the bath myself. Deven scoots closer to me and sits in between my legs, facing the opposite way.

"Okay, time to get washed." I say to him.

"I want to play." He moans.

"Get washed and then you can play." I tell him, grabbing a washcloth, and putting liquid soap onto it. 

I scrub Deven down and then I turn to do his hair. I put some rose smelling shampoo in his hair, and scrub gently using my nails.

"Okay, okay. I'm clean. Can I play now?" Deven asks, after I rinse the bubbles out of his hair.

"Okay, you play while I get myself washed." I suggest.

"Fine." Deven replies, splashing in the water.

"Time to get out." I say to my son after I finish washing myself.

Deven looks at his hands and then up at me.

"But I'm not even wrinkled up yet. Let me stay until then?" he protests.

"Fine. Five more minutes." I say.

"Ten." Deven asks.

"Seven." I say.

"Deal." He replies.

*               *                  *                *               *              *              *              *        *

Ten minutes later, both of us are wrapped in my towel, and walk into the bedroom.

"Bathroom's yours." I say to Miles.

"Thanks." Miles says, going into the bathroom, five minutes later, I hear the shower running.

I unwrap the towel, and set a naked Deven on the floor.

I rewrap the towel around me, and walk over to the wardrobe, and pull out another towel, which I use to dry Deven down.

I pull out one of my tops from the wardrobe, and put it on Deven.

I dry myself down and get dressed.

"Wait here a minute. I'll be back shortly." I tell him.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"To see Uncle Thierry and ask him if he can get some clothes for you." I reply, walking out of the room.

I walk to Hannah and Thierry's room and knock the door.

"Come in." I hear a husky, sleep filled male voice reply.

I open the door and look around the darkened room. I see the outlines of both my cousin and cousin-in-law lying in bed. I walk over to Thierry's side and I shake him awake.

"Wha?" Thierry mumbles.

"I need you to get me some clothes for Deven." I say to him

"Deven has plenty of clothes already." He mumbles.

"Not any more." I reply.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well, my newborn son looks about five years old." I answer, a hint of amusement in my voice.

_"What?!" _Thierry shrieks, sitting bolt upright in bed, fully awake.

"What's wrong Thierry?" Hannah grumbles from the other side of the bed.

"Our Godson is five years old." Thierry says to her.

"Huh?" Hannah asks, repeating the same thing that her husband/soulmate done five seconds before hand.

"Actually, he's only about ten hours old, but he looks five." I interject.

"How?" the soulmates ask.

"I have no idea." I mutter.

"Let's go and see him." Hannah says, getting out of bed and walking to the door in her shorts and spaghetti strapped top.

"Okay." Thierry says, yawning.

He gets out of bed and walks out the door wearing a black pair of silk pyjama bottoms.

I follow them and head to my room.

Hannah opens the door and gasps.

"Nila! Deven does not look like a five year old." She shrieks.

"What do you mean?' I ask, slipping past Thierry to get a better look at my son.

"Great Tutankhamun's tomb." I gasp looking at Deven who is now about eighteen years old.

"Hello Mother." He says smiling. He has put on Miles' clothes and they look as though they've been made for him.

As if on cue, Miles comes out of the bathroom wearing a small towel around his waist. He takes a quick look at Deven and then does a double take.

"What the hell?" he gasps.

"Hello Father." Deven says to him, smirking even wider.

*             *                *              *                *             *              *                  *                 *                *              *          *

A/N: Boy, Deven's really getting big isn't he? I'm sorry Thea101, I just like people sitting in the edge of their seats, I can't help it. ;) Anyways, please review and let me know what you think of this part, I'm thinking of continuing on with this story rather than finishing it like I had planned. So you can expect quite a few more chapters. ;) Now nobody can be sad, because I'm not finishing this story for another…quite a few chapters, so you can expect to see this story for a while. ;) Aren't I just nice? I'm being very generous today.


	10. Chapter 10

Thade182: Oh you poor thing. You have my sympathy, I've had dreams like that as well, and they're really scary. The last dream I had about a spider, was on sitting in the toilet bowl, a big white one with red stripes on it's back and no matter how much I flushed the toilet, it wouldn't go away. As soon as I woke up, I searched on the Internet to see if there really were any spiders that look like that, but so far I haven't found any. 

Deven…well…maybe he _is _going to be cool, but I'm trying not to say anything because that would be giving the plot away. Ross taking over Alex? Why? Don't worry, I told a friend of mine that I fancied him, and he isn't really taking to me right now. :'( 

Thea101: Thank you, thank you, thank you. ::gets on top of soapbox:: SHE FORGIVES ME!! Whoohoo! LOL. Awww, you've been bedridden? Poor you. I just refused to stay in bed when I was sick. Still a little woozy, but I'll live. Well, ask no more. You'll be able to know what happens if you read on. ;)

CelticInnocent: Glad you like the story. Hope you like the rest of it. 

Anywho, on with the story. And excuse my bitchiness at the bottom of the page. I'm just annoyed at my brothers. ::Gets down on knees, hands open wide and cries to the heavens:: Why, why, why was I cursed with such a@@holes for bothers? Why me?  

Sorry. ; D

****************************** PART 10 **********************************

"Why do you look so surprised?" Deven asks, as soon as everyone has been seated.

"Why are you growing so fast?" I ask my son.

"Well, I was _supposed _to destroy the world as soon as I was born. Right?" He asks.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you've grown so fast." I reply.

"I have no idea why I grew so big so quick." Deven sighs. "When I was destined to destroy the world, I was supposed to grow fast so that I _could _destroy the world."

"But, Saulmann did that spell. You shouldn't be _able _to destroy the world." Hannah pipes up.

"Yes, I know that Aunt Hannah. And I'm not_ going_ to destroy it either." He answers. "And besides, I'm the Dark Prince remember?"

"How do you know about that?" Thierry asks.

"Well Uncle Thierry, I heard you guys talking about it, when Mother was pregnant with me." Deven says.

"You remember that?" Miles asks surprised.

"I was only born yesterday remember? I remember being born. I remember sliding down the birth canal." Deven answers, smiling a little.

"But I still don't get why you've grown so fast." I point out.

Deven sighs then looks at me.

"I'm the Prince of all of the Night World species, I'm more stronger, more agile and more faster than all of the species put together. That's probably why I've grown so fast." He replies.

"Oh." I mutter. I turn to look at Thierry. "You still wanna have that party for Deven now that he's not a baby any more?"

"Do you?" he asks.

"Yeah, let's have a party for me." Deven says. "I really want to get to meet the others."

"Sure why not?" I mumble.

"Can we have it tonight?" Deven asks.

"If you want." Thierry replies.

"Okay then." He smiles.

*                 *                *                 *              *                *             *              *       *

"Deven?" I yell through the bathroom door while knocking.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"Hurry up. I need to go to the bathroom before we go downstairs to the party." I say to him.

"Hold on, I'll be out in a minute." He says.

I hear rustling noises coming from inside and the water to the shower stops.

Ten minutes later, Deven comes out of the bathroom wearing a blood red silk shirt, black leather trousers and black DM boots. The red shirt brings out the jet black of his hair and eyes, which look as if the night sky is in their depths.

"Wow. You look great. If you weren't my son and heir…" I let the sentence trail off, catching myself.

Deven smiles widely, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Thanks mother." He replies, shaking his head.

"Stop calling me mother, it makes me feel old. I'm only seventeen." I reply.

"Would you like me to call you Nila?" he answers.

"No. I would like you to call me mum, or mummy. But I doubt you'd call me mummy. So mum would be just fine." I reply thoughtfully. 

"Okay then. Mum." He replies.

"Have you seen your father?" I ask Deven as soon as I step into the bathroom.

"He went to talk to Aunt Maggie and Uncle Delos. I think." He replies.

"Okay." I reply, shutting the bathroom door.

Ten minutes later, both of us are ready to go to this party. I am dressed in a black trouser suit that Thierry and Hannah bought me. And a pair of black open toed sandals encases my feet. I let my long hip length jet black hair down loose and is in curls.

Miles walks in through the door. Dressed in his dark navy blue jeans with rips in them, and a black baggy top that has seen better days.

"Are you guys ready already?" he asks.

"Yes _we _are. But you're not." I reply, reaching up and picking off white string on Deven's shoulder.

"I'm getting dressed now." He says, walking into the bathroom with some clothes.

A few seconds later, I hear the shower running.

Fifteen minutes later, Miles comes out of the bathroom wearing a gorgeous midnight blue Armani suit.

"Right. Are we all ready?" I ask the other two.

"Yes." Deven replies.

"Yep." Miles replies.

"Okay then. Shall we?" I ask. Leading the other two to the door.

We then walk down the halls, down the grand circular staircase and through yet more halls, and then we come to a stop just outside the ballroom door.

"Here we go." I mumble, threading one arm through Miles' arm and the other through Deven's.

*              *                *              *            *          *             *              *         *           *

The ballroom is in a mass of swirls and colour, much like the party on the Summer Solstice.

Everyone looks at the door once Miles, Deven and I walk through. The live orchestra band stop playing, and everything is so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Two people wind their way through the crowd and up onto the stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Thierry starts on the stage, into the microphone.

Everyone turns around to look at him, and then he continues.

"I would like to welcome the "Stars of our show." Nila, Miles and Deven."

There is a round of applause and then deadly silence.

"Nila? Where's Deven?" Poppy asks, looking at me.

"I'm right here. Aunt Poppy right?" Deven says.

Poppy looks over at Deven astonished.

"You're Deven?" She asks.

"Yes." He replies.

"How?" is all Poppy can say.

"How what?" Deven asks.

"You were only born last night. How did you grow so fast?" she asks, bewildered.

"Remember I was only pregnant for three weeks before I gave birth to Deven?" I say.

"Yeah." She says.

"Well, I guess that it's just stayed with him." I reply.

"Actually, I grew fast so that I could destroy the world. Remember that it was prophesised?" Deven interjects.

"Right." Poppy says.

"So Deven?" Ash starts.

"Yes Uncle Ash?" Deven answers.

"Uncle Ash?" Ash says. "That sounds weird."

"You're not _going _to destroy the world. Are you?" Iliana asks.

"It's not on my list of things to do today." Deven replies.

"That's good." Rashel puts in.

"That way we won't have to kill you." Keller finishes.

Deven grins at them. "Somehow I don't think that you'll be able to do that, Aunt Rashel and Aunt Keller." 

"Why not?" Rashel asks.

"I'm stronger than anything that you've ever faced before." Deven says, sighing.

"I'll believe that." Winnie mutters.

"You know everyone here?" I ask.

"Of course I do. I just wanted them to see me." Deven replies.

*             *             *             *              *              *              *              *            *      *

I notice Deven going up to Thierry a few hours later. I see him pull Thierry to the side.

I walk over to both of them, and then stop when Deven looks into Thierry's eyes and says something inaudible.

Thierry has a blank expression on his face, and Deven puts his hand on Thierry's forehead.

I hear Deven mumble something that I can't make out.

As soon as Deven puts his hand down, Thierry's face goes back to normal, and he smiles at Deven.

I think nothing of it, until fifteen minutes later, when I see Deven doing the same things to both Poppy and Quinn.

"What are you doing?" I ask my son, once I get him on his own.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"What do you do with Thierry, Poppy and Quinn?" I ask suspiciously.

"Nothing. Why?" He asks, deliberately dodging the subject.

"You were doing something, and I'd like to know what you were doing?" I say.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anyways." Deven replies coolly.

"Dammit Deven! I'm your mother, tell me what you were doing." I snap at him.

"You'll find out later mum. I _promise_." Deven says, walking away after saying that.

Two hours later everyone disbands to his or her rooms.

I walk back to mine with Miles and Deven. 

"Good night mum. Good night dad." Deven says, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To my room." Deven replies.

"You don't have a room." I point out.

"Yes I do. Uncle Thierry had this one made up for me." He says, indicating a room a few doors down from our own.

"Okay then. Goodnight sweetheart." I say to him.

"Night son." Miles says.

"Night." Deven replies, turning on his heel and heading to his room.

I go into mine after Miles opens the door and goes in himself.

I take my suit off, and get dressed for bed. I then crawl under the covers and fall asleep, so soon as my head touches the pillow.

*               *                 *                  *                 *               *               *             *                *             *            *             *

A/N: Ooh, what's that boy up to? Is Deven _really_ good, or is he still bad? Find out next time in other episode ::ahem:: part of The Dark Prince.

Please review and let me know what you think. I'm trying my best not to give the plot away. I would have updated sooner, but my stupid prick of a younger brother decided that it would be fun to hog the bloody computer on me. And just when I was about to go on it, my stupid prick of an older brother thought that it would be fun to download some crap from this computer rather than his own. So I'm not in a very tolerable mood right now. Grrrr. 


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry kiddies, I uploaded the wrong chappie. Oops. Anywho, this is the real chapter 11. Thank you Pandie for telling me, so sorry about that. My bad. See I told you that I was p***ed with my photography teacher, he made me upload the wrong chapter. Grrrr. 

Thade182: Aww, it's annoying when the computer buggers up isn't it? Yeah, it does seem weird that Deven calls Nila mum. Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I couldn't have been bothered. Sorry.

Thea101: I know, siblings are annoying aren't they. I mean, come on. When I find who made me have two bothers, I'm gonna punch them in the nose. And it wasn't my parents…I hope. Yeah well, I have one older brother, and one younger. No sisters, I'm stuck in the middle. (Please don't sing that song "Stuck in the middle with you." By Louise Redknapp (SP?)).

Is Deven still evil? Read and find out. I'm not saying anything. My lips are sealed. ::Drags an imaginary zip across my lips.:: Next chappie coming up soon, but for now, you're just going to have to stick with this one. :D ::Evil grin::

Don't mind me, I'm just a bit p***ed at the mo at my photography teacher. Damn a@@hole. 

Anyways, here's the next part:

******************************* PART 11 *********************************

I wake up in the morning to a heavy weight on my shoulder, and something around my waist. 

I look down and all I can see on my shoulder is jet black, sleek, shiny hair resting on my shoulder.

I look at my waist and see a strong muscular arm wrapped around me.

"Deven?" I ask.

The black head stirs, and lifts up so I can see the face. Deven cracks one eye open and looks at me sleepily.

"Mum?" he mumbles. "What is it?"

"What's wrong baby?" I ask looking down into his black eye.

"I couldn't sleep. You don't mind do you?" he asks, yawning.

"Not at all." I reply, wrapping my free arm around his shoulders. 

On the other side of the bed, Miles stirs. He turns around and looks at the scene beside him.

"What's going on?" he whispers.

"Deven couldn't sleep, so he came in here." I tell my soulmate.

"Oh. Well you two look cute like that." He mutters, yawning.

"Like father like son." I mumble.

I feel Deven move his arm from around my waist, and up towards my hair. He starts to twirl a lock of my hair around his fingers. I feel him nuzzle closer to my neck and then he falls asleep after I play with his hair.

*             *                 *               *             *             *              *           *          *       *

_"Just you know why,_

_Why you and I,_

_Will by and by,_

_Know true love ways."_

_"Sometimes we'll sigh,_

_Sometimes we'll cry,_

_And we'll know why,_

_Just you and I,_

_Know true love ways."_

_"Throughout the days,_

_Our true love ways,_

_Will bring us joys to share,_

_For those who really care."_

_"Sometimes we'll sigh,_

_Sometimes we'll cry,_

_And we'll know why,_

_Just you and I,_

_Know true love ways."_

_"Throughout the days,_

_Our true love ways,_

_Will bring us joys to share,_

_For those who really care."_

_"Sometimes we'll sigh,_

_Sometimes we'll cry,_

_And we'll know why,_

_Just you and I,_

_Know true love ways."_

"You have a beautiful voice mum." Deven says from my shoulder, after I finish singing.

"You heard that?" I ask embarrassed.

"Of course I did." He replies.

"Dammit! I thought that you were asleep?" I ask.

"I was. I just woke up to the sound of you singing." Deven looks up at me, and smiles.

"You haven't…" I stutter. "You haven't heard me sing before, have you?"

"Hmm, hmm." He replies, smirking at me. Probably at me turning forty shades of red.

"When?" I ask.

"Two days ago, when you were still pregnant with me. I heard you singing something along the lines of…" Deven clears his throat before singing.

_"Why does my heart go on beating?_

_Why do these eyes of mine cry?_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_

_It ended when you said goodbye."_

"Wow" I say after he's finished that verse. "I guess you got your nice singing voice from me then?"

"I guess." Deven replies, chuckling a little.

"Ssh. You don't want to wake your father." I say, looking over to the other side of the bed, where Miles is sleeping with his mouth wide open.

"I think he's trying to catch flies." I mutter to Deven.

"The human, ahem, shapeshifter Venus fly trap." Deven comments. "How convenient."

I burst out laughing, trying my best not to wake my soulmate up.

"Shapeshifter by day, fly eating plant by night.' I put in.

This time it's Deven's turn to burst out laughing.

Miles stirs, and then pops one eye open.

"What are you two laughing at?" he asks in a sleep filled voice.

"Nothing baby. Just go to sleep." I reply sniggering.

"That's not nothing." Miles protests. "What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing. It's a mother/son thing." I say.

"What time is it by the way?" Miles asks yawning.

"Ten fifteen." I reply after looking at my watch.

Miles sits up, swings his legs over the edge of the bed, and then goes to the bathroom.

A few minutes later I hear the toilet flush and the shower runs.

"Well, Mister…uh…Snow-Neely. Are you hungry?" I ask my son.

"Yeah. As a matter of fact I am." He replies.

"Well, let's go down the stairs and find some munchies." I suggest.

"I couldn't agree more." He retorts.

Deven lifts his head from my shoulder, and almost falls off the bed.

"You're a very graceful man. Did anyone ever tell you that?" I mutter, rolling my eyes.

Deven just grins at me.

"Well, everyone can definitely say that you're your mother's son." I say thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Deven just looks at me funny.

"Well, a few days ago, when I was still pregnant with you, I thought that the best way to get off the bed was to fall off." I explain.

"Like mother like son. Eh?" He chuckles.

"Oh yeah." I reply.

I walk over to the bathroom door and almost pound it in.

"Miles!" I yell.

"Yeah?" My soulmate answers through the door and the water of the shower.

"Deven and I are going downstairs to find some munchies. Okay?" I reply.

"Yeah." Miles replies.

I turn to Deven, and walk to the door.

"Shall we?" I ask, linking arms with him.

"We shall." He replies.

Both of us walk out the door and head in the general direction of the kitchen.

Everyone looks up from the table as soon as we walk through the door.

"You guys better have left us some munchies. Or else." I play threat.

"Munchies?" Poppy asks. "No, we don't have any of those chocolate sweets here."

"Poppy, Poppy." I say shaking my head. "I meant munchies, as in food."

"Oh." She replies.

"Nila?" Thierry starts, walking through the door.

"Yes Thierry?" I reply turning around to look at him.

"You have a visitor." He says.

"Really? Who?" I ask.

"Why don't you go into the living room and see?" He suggests.

"O………Kay." I say, but I walk out of the kitchen and into the living room.

The figure is male, tall and black haired. He has his back to me, so I don't know who he is.

As soon as I walk in through the door though, he turns around, and I can see who he is.

"Daddy?" I ask bewildered.

"Nila? Snowflake." He returns.

"Daddy!" I squeal and run into his open arms.

"I missed you Snowflake." He says wrapping his arms around me.

"I missed you more Daddy." I reply.

A throat clears behind me. I turn around and come face to face with me son.

"Uh Deven, this is my father. Daddy, this is…uh…Deven. He's my son." I introduce them weakly.

*             *             *               *              *              *                *             *              *               *            *           *           *

A/N: Ooh, bit of a nasty shock for Mr. Snow there, huh? What will he say about the grandson he's never met? Did he know that his ex-wife was half vampire half witch? What will he do about Deven? Tune in next time for another episode ::Ahem, I keep doing that ;):: chapter of The Dark Prince. 

Sorry it took me a while (a couple of days) to update, but I just couldn't have been bothered. Sorry.

Well hopefully I'll update quicker, maybe. I don't know. It all depends on what kind of mood I'm in. 


	12. Chapter 12

Thade182: Oh you poor dear. It happened again? You need to get your computer seen to.

Med? Uh…thanks, I guess. Hey everybody, I got a new nickname, it's now Med. I gotta add that to my list of nicknames. I actually like it. Just don't call me Jude or I'll never update again. I hate the name Jude. Blach. Ooh, I read your fic by the way, not finished reading it yet. I thought that it was bloody brilliant. Jolly good show old girl. LOL :D.

Onward. Story time.

I would have updated earlier on, but I was in a bad mood with my bloody photography teacher, he called me a joke. ::Sniffs:: am I a joke?

(MEDUSA) "Judith will you please just get on with the blooming story?"

(JUDITH) "So sorry. My sincere apologies. All bow down to her majesty Queen Medusa."

(M) "Judith, stop being a prick and tell the bloody story."

(J) "Temper, temper. I'm getting to it. Alright kiddies, here you go, hope you like?"

A/N: I know it's like a few other stories at the bottom, but really, I'm talking this somewhere different. ;)

Tallyho. 

********************************** PART 12 ******************************

My father looks first at Deven, and then at me. He probably thinks I'm off the bloody planet.

"Your…son?" He asks, disbelievingly.

"Yeah." I reply looking at the floor.

"How is this possible?" My father looks back and forth between my son and I.

"Daddy? Did you know that mother was half vampire half witch?" I ask.

"Damn. I knew this was going to come up sooner or later." He mumbles to himself.

"So…you _did _know?" I ask bewildered.

"Yes Snowflake." He replies, looking at the expensive patterned carpet.

"Why did you tell me!" I yell at him. "I had a right to know!"

"I know you did. Baby I'm sor…" My father starts, but I cut him off.

"Do you know that I'm half human, one quarter vampire and one quarter witch!" I demand.

"I didn't…" he tries again.

"I'm an abomination! I shouldn't have happened!" I scream.

"No you're not!" he hisses.

"Yes I am. I came here, and ended up working a spell on myself and the owner of this mansion. We switched bodies. We came back in our own, I found my soulmate, and I got pregnant, with the Dark Prince, destined to destroy the world." I get out all in one breath.

"_What!_" My father explodes.

"That…boy…man standing in the doorway is my son, the Dark Prince." I explain more slowly.

"The Dark Prince? My grandson is the Dark Prince?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"You've heard of him?" a new voice asks. 

I look around and low and behold, Thierry is standing in the doorway.

"I've heard rumours." My father mutters.

"Mister Snow?" Thierry starts. "Did you know that your daughter was destined to bare the Dark Prince?"

"Yes." he replies, after hesitating a moment.

"How?" Thierry asks.

"Nila's mother told me that she would give birth to a daughter, and her daughter would give birth to the Dark Prince." My father explains.

"Did you know that mother also had a son? My twin brother Niran-Nyoka?" I demand.

"Niran-Nyoka's dead. He died at birth." He replies.

"He's dead now. He was still alive up until two days ago, when I gave birth to Deven." I say quietly.

"How can that be? Your mother told me that Niran-Nyoka died in child birth." My father says.

"Niran-Nyoka told me that when he was born, Mother gave him to her maid Delia to look after." I tell him.

"Delia." My father hisses the word like poison. "Was the nastiest woman I have ever had the displeasure of knowing."

"I couldn't agree more." I agree.

"Wait a minute." My father starts. "How can that boy be your son, when you just gave birth to him two days ago?" 

"He grows pretty darn fast." I say. "It's a very funny story, I'll tell you about it later." I promise.

"Hmm." Is my father's only reply.

"So…would you like a tour of the mansion?" I ask.

*              *             *             *             *            *             *           *         *         *    *

A few weeks have passed since my father came to stay with us.

"Thierry?" Hannah starts. All of us are sitting in the lush living room.

"Yes Hannah?" Thierry asks, turning to his soulmate.

"I don't feel very well." She finishes.

"Neither do I." Poppy pipes up.

"Me neither." Rashel says.

All of the other girls, except me, Nissa, Winnie and Iliana, say the same thing.

"Have you girls got a fever?" Thierry asks all of them.

"No, we are just sick." Keller replies.

"Sick? As in vomiting?" he asks.

"Yes, but only when we get up in the morning. And after we feel fine, but still woozy." Thea says.

"Do you feel emotional and as if something is different about you?" I ask, catching on to what maybe wrong with them.

"Yes. You know what is wrong with us?" Jez asks.

"Maybe." I say, thinking things over. "I want to ask you something personal."

"What?" Gillian asks.

"Have…have you guys ever…done it with you soulmates?" I ask feeling a little embarrassed.

"You mean…had sex?" Mary-Lynnette asks.

"Yeah." I reply sheepishly.

"Well then you girls must be pregnant." I suggest.

"I don't think so." Poppy says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Well, Quinn, Thierry and I are made vampires. And made vampires…" Poppy starts, but I finish the sentence off for her.

"Can't have kids. Right." I say. "But, theoretically speaking, you seem to have the symptoms of pregnancy. You feel different."

"Yes. But…" Maggie starts.

"Why don't you get a pregnancy test done and see." I suggest.

"Yes. I think that's the best idea." Thierry interjects.

"You agree with Nila?" Hannah asks.

"She's been pregnant. She knows what the symptoms are." He points out.

"Okay. But…" Maggie tries again.

"I've been there, and done that. _And _I got a son at the end of it." I cut her off again.

"Speaking of. Where _is _Deven?" Miles asks.

"No idea." I reply.

"I still don't know why you think we're pregnant." Jez says.

"Well, how else do you explain being unwell, and not the guys?" I put in.

"Maybe they're just lucky." Jez mumbles.

"And maybe you are pregnant." I say.

"Look. I want no arguments about it. I want _all _of you girls to take a pregnancy test." Thierry orders.

"We don't. Do we Thierry?" Iliana asks, indicating Nissa, Winnie and herself.

"I don't mean to pry, but have either of you three ever been with a guy?" He asks sheepishly.

The three girls shake their heads.

"Then it's settled. I want all of the girls that have soulmates to take a pregnancy test." Thierry orders again.

"Where are we going to get the tests?" Keller asks.

"I'll get Lupe to buy them." Thierry says.

*            *            *            *         *            *            *             *          *         *         *

An hour later, all of the girls with soulmates have taken the tests, and are waiting in the living room to see the results.

"Okay. Times up." Thierry says looking at his watch.

All of the girls look at their tests, and Gillian faints.

"I guess that means she's pregnant, huh?" Morgead suggests.

"Yeah." David squeaks, reaching down and lifting Gillian onto the couch.

"What about all of the others?" Thierry asks, trying and failing to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"I'm pregnant." Poppy says. James is just grinning widely.

"Me too." Mary-Lynnette says. Ash just looks stunned.

All of the others say the same things.

"But how?" I ask. "Why?"

"I don't know." Thierry laughs. Clearly the Night Lord is in shock, finding out that he's about to become a father.

"I made it happen." A new voice says from the doorway.

All of us turn around and see Deven leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"You made it happen?" I repeat.

"Yes." Deven replies.

"How?" Quinn asks, his face a deathly pale colour.

"Remember that time at the party the other week?" Deven says.

"What about it?" Miles asks.

"Well, I hypnotised all of the made vampires, Poppy, Quinn and Thierry. And made them able to have children." He replies. "Remember mother when you asked me what I was doing?"

I nod at him.

"Well, I was making their vampire seeds work." He replies, grinning.

"But why?" I ask.

"Because, I have to raise my army of Night Worlders to help me destroy the world." He replies casually. Grinning from ear to ear.

*           *             *             *              *             *            *          *          *         *      *

A/N: Ooh, what is bad boy Deven up to? Is he really planning to destroy the world? How are the Daybreakers going to stop him? Tune in next time for another chapter of The Dark Prince.

Ooh, and in case anyone was wondering what that song was on the last chapter, it was "True Love Ways." By the father of rock and roll (not Elvis Presley by the way, he was the King), Buddy Holley. And no before anyone asks, I am _not_ a fan of Buddy Holley; I just liked that one song by him. ;) 


	13. Chapter 13

Thea101: What's your excuse for not updating? Huh? LOL. I had a proper excuse for not updating this time; I had my A.V.C.E art and design work to do. But I got it done late last night. Whey hey. Hopefully I'll update quicker for the next chapter. ;)

Cat: Awww thanks. You like my stories? Whey hey! Spiders, nasty little buggers aren't they? I saw a huge spider the other day, and almost had heart failure. That was cruel, saying that the couch was were the spiders live. Evil. 

Thade182: Thanks for thinking that my story is wonderful. Oh it was ff.net that was the problem. Hope it now works? Yep, they're all preggers, and Deven's still evil? Well, let's just say that I'm not saying anything. If you want to know, read on. ;)

Pandie Katteken: Sorry about updating the wrong chapter, my fault. But I've updated the real one, so it should be up there. Sorry again. Thanks for letting me know. ;) 

Thanks for thinking my story's cool so far. ;) 

Well people, here's the next part. Hope you like it?

*********************************** PART 13 *****************************

_"What!?" _I rage at my son. "You're still evil!? I thought that Saulmann stopped that?"

Deven bursts out in genuine laughter, not the evil cackle.

"What?" I ask, raging at him.

"I was only joking." He says in between fits of giggles. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

"You were only playing around?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Yeah." He replies sobering up a little, but short bursts of laughter still escape.

"So…you're not evil?" Poppy squeaks.

"No. I'm not evil Aunt Poppy." Deven says.

"Run." I say to him, still through locked teeth.

"Why?" Deven looks at me strangely.

"Because when I get you, I'm gonna _kill _you." I rage, lunging for him.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhh." Deven yells.

I end up chasing him all around the living room, coming close to catching him a few times.

"I'm sorry. I was just joking." He pleads.

"Don't ever do that again, do you hear?" I yell. "Are you _trying _to give me heart failure?"

"No, I'm not. And I won't ever do it again." He says.

"You better not." I say, stopping my chasing.

"I'm sorry." He squeaks.

"Did you really make us able to have kids?" Quinn asks.

"Yes Uncle Quinn, I did." Deven replies, looking at the patterned carpet.

"Why?" Thierry asks.

Deven just shrugs. "I don't know, I thought that with me being here, that you guys would feel left out. So I just…" He shrugs again.

"Thank you." Hannah says, going over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Uh…you're welcome." He says, unsure of how to respond to that.

"Thank you Deven." All of the others say to him.

"Why is everyone thanking my grandson?" My father asks confused, as he walks in through the door.

"Deven made us able to have children." Gillian replies.

"Oh." He replies.

At that precise moment, Nilsson walks in through the door, and addresses Poppy, Ash, Mary-Lynnette and Thea.

"Phillip North, Rowan Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Jade Redfern, Mark Carter and Blaise Harman are here." He says in his business-like voice.

"Phil's here?" Poppy squeaks.

"Yes." Nilsson replies. "Why?"

"He's gonna kill James for getting me pregnant!" Poppy panics.

"You're pregnant?" Nilsson asks, his eyebrows in his hair.

"Yeah, so are the others with soulmates." She replies.

"How?" he asks.

"Deven did it." Thea pipes up.

"He did?" Nilsson looks over at my son, sitting in the corner of the living room.

"Aha." Deven squeaks out. "So sorry, I didn't mean to."

"How on earth did you manage to get these girls pregnant?" Nilsson asks, still astonished.

"Hey! _I _did not get these girls pregnant." Deven protests. "Their _soulmates _did. I just woke up their vampire seed."

"How did you do that?" Nilsson asks again.

"Wouldn't _you _like to know?" Deven replies, grinning mischievously.

"Yes I would actually." He says thoughtfully.

"Why?" Deven asks.

"Curious." Nilsson replies.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Deven replies casually.

"I know." Nilsson says. "But I'm not a cat. Now am I?"

"I _am _part witch you know." Deven says. "I just cast an ancient spell, long forgotten."

"Oh _really?" _Thierry asks, glaring at my son.

"Yes Uncle Thierry. Really." Deven says, looking at Thierry with narrowed eyes.

"And just how did you do that?" Thierry asks.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Deven shrieks. "Didn't you say that Poppy's twin brother, Ash's three sisters, Mary-Lynnette's younger brother and Thea's cousin Blaise were here?" Deven turns to Nilsson, changing the subject.

"Yes I did." Nilsson replies, turning on his heel to walk out the door.

A few minutes later, he returns with Phil, Rowan, Kestrel, Jade, Mark and Blaise.

Poppy shrieks and runs into a surprised Phil's arms.

Jade flings herself into Ash's arms, and Rowan and Kestrel exchange hugs with their brother as soon s Jade has been reluctantly pulled away from Ash.

Mark and Mary-Lynnette hug and she is soon bombarded with the Redfern sisters.

Blaise just gives Thea a brief hug, and then she just looks at her cousin's soulmate.

"Do we hug?" Eric asks.

Blaise just looks at him before going over and gives him a hesitant hug.

Everyone then takes a seat, and the newcomers are introduced to Deven.

*            *            *            *             *           *           *           *          *         *         *

"You're pregnant?" Phil asks his twin sister after she told him what's been going on.

"Yes Phil, I am." Poppy looks away from her brother's green eyes.

Phil on the other hand, explodes with white-hot fury.

"I'm gonna _kill _you Rasmussen!" He yells, and makes a lunge for James.

"Phil! Let Jamie go!" Poppy shrieks at her brother.

Phil tries to punch James in the face after knocking him onto the floor.

But before Phil has a chance to even pull his fist back, he is lifted off James and dumped on the floor.

A hand is offered to James, and he takes it, allowing his rescuer to pull him to his feet.

"You really need to learn how do defend yourself cousin." Ash says to James, after letting go of him. 

"Yeah well, he caught me off guard." James insists.

"Hmm." The blond vampire says.

Quinn, Morgead and Delos are holding down Phil.

"Rasmussen!" Phil screams. James looks down at him. "You're gonna die! I told you to look after Poppy, not get her pregnant!"

"Get a life Phil." James says calmly. "Poppy's nearly twenty years old, she's a big girl. She always said that she'd want to start a family."

"She's still a kid!" Phil screeches.

"I am _not _a kid. I am the same age as _you _Phillip." Poppy says angrily at Phil.

"It's my fault Phil." Deven speaks up for the first time since the newcomers came in.

"_You_ got my sister pregnant?" Phil asks, looking back and forth between James and Deven.

"No. But I made it possible for her to get pregnant. James was the one to father her child, not me."

Phil makes a move to lunge at Deven. All of a sudden, I see red. I hold out my palms, and orange witch fire is dancing on them.

"Touch my son Phil, and _I'll _kill _you!_" I warn.

Phil backs down, and looks away. I make the fire dissipate, and lower my hands.

"Good boy." I murmur. 

"So…" Blaise starts, as soon as the commotion has stopped. "You're all pregnant?"

*             *             *            *           *             *             *          *          *          *      *

A/N: Ooh, bit of a nasty shook for Phil, he's about to become an Uncle. Sorry about the whole making you think that Deven's evil, I couldn't help playing. Well, I got time to update, and I did as promised.

And hopefully, I'll be able to update quicker than the last time. ;) 

Stay tuned for another part of The Dark Prince, only on FanFiction.net. ;)

Please review and let me know what you guys think. ;)

M.D


	14. Chapter 14

Cat: You called my Deven names? How dare you!! Only joking!! What names did you call him exactly, hmm? Nah, I fooled everyone in to thinking that he was evil. But now you know he's not. Deven says apology accepted. ;) Thanks for reviewing.

Thea101: See, I told you I'd update. Didn't I, huh, huh? LOL!! I take it you're saying "Finally the woman's updated!! Whoo hoo." (Feeling very Sabrina the Teenage Witch like) I think you get to find out why Deven said about that spell he used on the made vampires, and it'll explain to you why it seems fishy. It's not in this part though. YOU ARE NOT STUPID!! No one is, it's the whole world that's stupid, not anyone else. So bear that in mind woman. Thanks for reviewing both this story and "Theorn." I hope I didn't make you cry at the end? P.S, thanks for the kiss. (you said a big Mwah to me too for writing "Theorn.")

Don't worry folks; there _is _a story in here…somewhere.

Thade182: Hello, there. Thanks for saying I'm a really talented writer (you to Thea101, thanks for that.), I think you're good as well (so are you Thea101…when you write another update that is :D) Things actually worked out for me…a bit, but I found that the only way to get away from the problems was to set my mind on something else, like writing (I would face my problems, but I'm just a complete coward.). 

No, Phil is the same age as Poppy, they're twins remember? Thanks for liking the chapters so far, and thank you for reviewing "Theorn" as well.

Okay now, who else do I need to thank here?

Leiska: Ah, Boun giorno Dee. Thank you very much, I know you love my stories, you keep on asking if I'd send you them in an email. ;) Hope you like this part as well, and please…take your time in starting to read Theorn, it's not going to run away on you (unless I make it ;D).

Last one, hallelujah. (Sorry)

Nefertity: Hello there. Thank you you're so very kind. Glad you like the last chapter, and sorry it took so long in updating, but here it is. Hope you like this one too?

I thank everyone who has reviewed, and I'd like to thank the academy…sorry getting side tracked there. Anywho, let's see what's going on with the pregnant women. Bad Deven, don't do that again.

On with the story. Ooh, and also thank you Thistle Galena for reviewing "Theorn" I always wanted to know about Thierry's past as well, I guess that's why I wrote it. Poor man, doesn't even have a past. 

*************************** PART 14 *************************************

Eight months later.

I am sitting in the living room with Hannah when she doubles over in pain, clutching at her stomach.

"Nila?" she gasps out. "The baby's coming. Get Thierry."

Just as soon as she says this, Thierry comes running into the room.

"Hannah, love, are you alright?" he says, clutching her hand.

"Thierry. The baby." She gasps. "Uh-oh." Her water's break as soon as she says this.

She falls to the ground and screams in pain. Thierry catches her before she has hit the ground completely.

"Let's get her to the hospital wing." I suggest.

"I think that's a good idea." Thierry says.

"Nila?" Hannah gasps. "How the hell were you able to stand this?"

"With difficulty." I answer dryly, guiding her to the door with the help of her soulmate.

Both of us guide Hannah down the hall, and hear several screams coming from upstairs.

"Sounds as if all of the girls have started." I mumble.

"I think so too." Thierry says.

"Guys? When I get into the room, both of you are coming in with me." Hannah says as we near the hospital wing.

"Fair enough." I answer.

As soon as we get to the room, the new delivery doctor greets us; Dr Redfern was fired after her incident of trying to kill me.

"Hello Lady Hannah, what can I do for you?" the doctor – Dr Harman – asks.

"The baby." Hannah gasps. "The baby."

"Okay. Come in to the room and we'll get the baby delivered." Dr Harman suggests.

All three of us walk in to the room, but Dr Harman stops both Thierry and me.

"I'm sorry Lord Thierry, but you two cannot come in here." She says.

"They stay." Hannah glares at the doctor, speaking through gritted teeth. "Okay?"

"Fine. As you will it My Lady." The doctor gives in.

*               *                 *                 *                *                *            *         *

Three hours later.

"It's a girl." Dr Harman says, after three excruciating hours of pain, screams and tears.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord My Lord?" Dr Harman asks Thierry.

"Uh…sure…okay." He stutters. He takes the scissors and cuts the cord just below the clamp.

After that, the doctor takes her and weighs her, takes a blood sample, and so on and so forth. After, the doctor wraps a pink blanket around the newborn baby. She hands her over to Hannah, who starts to cry.

"What are you going to call her?" Dr Harman asks.

"Well, we decided to call her Nariko." Thierry says.

"Why Nariko?" I ask.

"Nariko was my mother's name." He replies a little sheepishly.

"That sounds really pretty." I reply.

(A/N: See "Theorn for this information, if you haven't already read it.)

"Thanks." Thierry answers.

"Thierry?" I ask, curious as to find this out.

"Hmm?" he replies, clearly absorbed in his beautiful daughter.

"What did your mother look like?" I ask.

"She looked a lot like me." He says. "Or rather, I look a lot like her. She had white blond hair the same length as yours, down to her hips, really pretty eyes. They were strange though, they changed colours from blue, to grey, to green, sometimes all three. But they were permanently flecked in gold."

"So who do you get the dark eyes from?" I ask.

"My father, probably. He had jet-black hair and dark brown eyes. My older brother Conlan looked like him, but with my mother's eyes." He replies.

"Was she tall like you, or was she short?"

"She was about the same height as you. Not too tall and not too short." He says.

"Were you a Mama's boy?" I ask, jokingly.

"Yeah, a _real _Mama's boy. I used to get in all kinds of trouble when I was younger, but I just give the whole I-won't-do-it-again scenario and I got away with most of the things I did wrong. But if I tried that with my father, he would have been really angry. My mother _never _let my father hit me, she even threatened to hit my aunt because she threatened to hit me, for what Maya had done." He replies.

"I take it you're going to spoil Nariko then?" I laugh at Hannah's expression.

"Definitely. I can't get to spoil Hannah because she won't let me, so I'm definitely going to spoil Nariko." He replies, grinning at the thought.

"She's going to grow up to be a spoilt brat if you spoil her." I point out.

"That's what I said." Hannah agrees. "But he wouldn't listen to me."

"I won't let her grow up to be spoilt rotten." Thierry insists.

"But she's definitely going to be a Daddy's girl though?" I ask.

"Oh, yes." he replies laughing at the thought.

"She'll be going up to you whenever she wants something and saying something like 'Daaaaaaaaddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? Do you love me?' and you'll just give her what it is she wants. Aren't you?" I say.

"Yup." He laughs at Nariko's expression to what we are saying about her.

"Well, I'd better go and see what the others have had." I say to them.

"Okay, see you later." Hannah says.

"Bye Nila." Thierry wiggles his fingers at me.

"Bye guys." I reply.

*             *              *             *             *             *            *            *            *           *

I find out who had what, and here are the results: Poppy and James had twin girls, Ash and Mary-Lynnette had a boy, Thea and Eric had a girl, Gillian and David had two boys, non identical twins. Quinn and Rashel had a girl, Hannah and Thierry had a girl, Jez and Morgead had a boy. Maggie and Delos had a girl, and Galen and Keller had triplets: two identical twin girls and a boy, a very rare thing to happen. 

So all in all, there were eight girls born and five boys born, six boys if you include Deven. I asked them what they are going to call there little bundles of joy, but only Hannah and Thierry know what they are going to call their child, the others don't.

*              *                *               *             *              *             *              *         *    *

A/N: All right, now I have a serious problem here, I have no idea on what to call these little mites, and so any suggestions would be great. And also the fact that I've tried to access babynames.com but it doesn't seem to be working for some unknown unexplainable reason. So if anyone knows of any baby naming websites that have the MEANING as well as the name, I'd be eternally grateful. 

So while I'm out looking for some websites for baby names, I might be a while before I update. Sorry Thea101 and Thade182. You know, I might go out to the library and see if I can find a book on baby names. It'll be funny going in and asking if they have any books on baby names, they'll look at me funny. Maybe even thinking _I'm _pregnant, but then I'll tell them that I'm writing a fanfic and need names to call the little babies. They'll look at me as though I've got two heads, or as if I _have _turned into Medusa. Ah well, who cares?  


	15. Chapter 15

Pandie Katteken: Thanks. I'm glad you think that it's a good chapter. And thank you for suggesting that website, I got a couple of names from there, but guess what? As soon as I go into tech and go on the Apple Macs there, I can access babynames.com and not on my computer, then last night I went on babynames.com and it worked. Grrrr I'm all annoyed at that. By the way, I live in Glengormley in Newtownabbey, just in case you wanted to know.

Thea101: Yes I was wondering why you were reviewing chapter 11. Oh it must've been because after I uploaded chapter 14 thet next day I removed it and uploaded it again that's probably what happened. Sorry. Thanks for the website, but it wouldn't work. Dammit. But thanks anyways. Thanks for the other kiss. I'm being bombarded with kisses lately, my aren't I the popular one?

Well, anywho. Here's the next chapter, it's just mostly about the newborns just their names and what they look like and stuff.

************************************* PART 15 ***************************  

I have had a talk with the others, and they tell me what they are going to call their offspring. James and Poppy are going to call their daughters Faylinn and Melia. I have a nosy on the Internet to see what these names mean, Faylinn is English and it means Fairy Kingdom, and Melia means Nymph daughter of Oceanus.

Ash and Mary-Lynnette are going to call their son Oren which is Hebrew, meaning Ash tree. 

Thea and Eric are calling their daughter Erika, which is Scandinavian meaning Honourable Ruler.

Gillian and David's two sons are going to be called Murphy, which is Celtic/Gaelic meaning Sea Warrior. And their other son is going to be called River, which is American meaning from the river.

Rashel and Quinn didn't know what to call their daughter until I suggested calling her Sanura, which is Egyptian, meaning Kitten. Rashel told me the story of Hunter Redfern killing her mother, and the way her mother called her kitten. So Rashel and Quinn's little one is going to be called Sanura.

Hannah and Thierry are calling their daughter Nariko after Thierry's mother. I found out what Nariko means, it's Japanese meaning thunder.

Jez and Morgead are going to call their son Harley because both of them own Harley Davidson bikes, no surprise there. Harley is English and it means Spacious Meadow, but Jez didn't like the meaning, but she's still going to go ahead and call her son Harley.

Delos and Maggie are going to call their daughter Sari which I found out is Hebrew and it means Princess.

Galen and Keller are going to call their triplets Chase which is English meaning Hunter, for their son. And their daughters are going to be called Shaylee, which is Celtic/Gaelic meaning Fairy Princess of the field, and Sarai, which is Hebrew meaning My Princess.

These people really know how to name their children they name them well. Deven doesn't know whether he's coming or going with all of the little sprites in the mansion. He told me that at night he has to wear earplugs because if the screaming and crying coming from the infants, and also because of his sensitive hearing which is far more greater than any normal vampire.

He loves the children when they aren't crying, and he has actually become a Godfather to James and Poppy's daughters Faylinn and Melia. It was their way of saying thank you to Deven for making it possible for them to have a family.

I have become Godmother to Hannah and Thierry's daughter Nariko, and Miles has become her Godfather.

Nariko looks a lot like her father, except that she has blue eyes, which change to green and grey as well, depending on her mood. When she's happy they turn blue, when she's angry they turn grey and when she's sad they turn green. They are also flecked in gold; Thierry says that she has the eyes of her Grandmother, his mother.

She also looks kind of like Hannah as well, she has Hannah's mouth, but with Thierry's lips. Hannah's nose, high cheekbones and Thierry's stubborn chin. 

Faylinn looks like James with Poppy's eyes and elfin features, whereas Melia looks like Poppy with James' eyes.

Poor Oren has Ash's eyes and features but has Mary-Lynnette's hair. So he looks like Ash's double but with dark wavy brown hair, rather than ash blond.

Erika looks like Eric, but has Thea's wise brown eyes she is also very mischievous, Eric says that she gets that from his younger sister Rosamund, who is the world's smallest feminine. 

River looks like Gillian but with David's height. He has silvery blond hair and dark eyes, but has Gillian's features. Murphy also has David's height and hair colour, but has Gillian's violet eyes.

Sanura looks the spitting image of Quinn, black hair and black eyes. The only thing she has of Rashel's is her hands. Where Quinn's fingers are surprisingly long for his shortness, and manly, Sanura's fingers are longish but feminine like Rashel's.

Harley just looks like Morgead full stop, the same jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. He just has Jez's wild untamed hair, not the colour, just the wildness.

Sari looks like a mixture of both Delos and Maggie. She has Maggie's fox red hair and Delos' fierce yellow eyes. She actually looks a little like her uncle Miles, she has his personality and there's something in her eyes that looks like Miles.

Chase looks like Keller, black hair and silvery grey eyes. He looks like a panther, maybe that's what he'll be when he shifts into his animal form.

Shaylee and Sarai look like Galen, and because they're identical both have golden hair and leopard eyes, the only way you can tell them apart is Shaylee looks like a pixie, and Sarai doesn't.

All of the infants are six weeks old and all of them are a handful. Harley thought that it would be fun to stick his fingers into a socket and almost got fried, poor child. Jez almost had heart failure, and Morgead looked as if he was going to faint.

Nariko just won't leave Thierry alone, she cries when he leaves the room, and clings to him when he picks her up. She is like that with Nilsson as well, though not as much. Nilsson is her baby sitter, although he was reluctant at first. She clings to Hannah as well, but it's more Thierry she's clingy to. I have a feeling that Nariko was Thierry's mother in another life. I told that to Thierry and he's looking into it.

Sanura is the worst. She pretends to be asleep, and then yammers in her room. Rashel says that she's going to throw Sanura out the bloody window if she doesn't go to sleep. I can't say I blame her.

Chase would be the quiet one, he may look like Keller, but he's quiet like Galen. Iliana's in love with the triplets, she helps Galen and Keller take care of them. Chase likes playing with Winnie, though he always falls asleep in Nissa's arms.

All in all, the little tykes are doing great. Now I have to go and ask my son about that ancient spell of his, he did to make the made vampires able to have children. 

I go on the hunt for him and find him curled up in a chair in the library, with a sleeping Melia in his arms.

"I need to talk to you." I say to him, coming in through the open doorway and making him look up at me.

"What about?" he asks, his eyes just barely open.

"That spell you did on the made vampires." I reply. "How did you learn it? _Where _did you learn it?"

"I remember it from a past life that I had." He replies, eyes just opening momentarily to reveal the dark depths within.

"Past life?" I ask confused. "You've had a past life?"

"Yes I have." Deven delicately yawns before continuing. "I was Hecate Witch-Queen's husband in my last life."

*                       *                        *                   *                    *                   *                  *

A/N: Ooh that naughty Deven one. Is he good or is he evil? Well, to be honest with you, he's neither. But he does have this split personality though; he does something good one minute then something not so good the next. It's just the way he is, he's also very confusing, and maybe I should have said that he was Confucius in his past life instead. This guy is one tough cookie and completely hard to interpret…kinda like me. 

Well anyways, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks by the way to Pandie and Thea101 for name suggestions. 


	16. Chapter 16

Cat: Hello, welcome back. Yeah loads and loads of little people. Thanks for reviewing, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

Thea101: Thanks, that's another kiss to add to my list. LOL!! I was going to update on Thursday, but I was at the circus and didn't get back until late that night, and I was out at a Halloween party last night. But I've updated now. Did you have a nice time in Wales? I've never been out of Northern Ireland in my life, so I wouldn't know. Well, I don't know if Deven's telling the truth, I haven't put it down in this chapter yet, but I will. Hope you like this chapter. ;)

Pandie Katteken: Hello. Thanks for reviewing. I don't know, but I just thought that certain names would fit the babies; I thought that they came out rather well don't you? I have no idea if I've been in Antrim town, I'm pretty sure I have. Did you go to Circus Vegas yet, or are you planning to go? I went on Thursday and thought it was great. ;) Well here's the next chapter, and sorry if it doesn't make any sense. I haven't been in the mood to write this out properly.

Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

****************************** PART 16 **********************************

"What?" I whisper, shaking my head to get over the initial shock.

"I was Hecate Witch-Queen's husb…" Deven repeats.

"Yeah, I heard that." I say. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Deven asks. "What do you mean?"

"What happened to you in your last life?" I explain better. "I mean…obviously you died, but I want to know how? What happened that caused you to die?"

"Oh. I was killed." He says shrugging. 

"How?" I ask. 

"I had this massive battle with a dragon, and it killed me." He replies. "That was the reason for the witches to put them to sleep."

"Hmm. Does Thierry know about this?" I ask, looking at him suspiciously.

"No he doesn't." Deven replies with a sigh. "And besides, I died when he was about five months old, so he won't remember me."

"I think that you should tell Thierry about this." I say. "And another thing."

"What?" he asks, forcing his eyes to stay open.

"How did you learn that spell?" I continue with the previous conversation.

"I already learned it from my last life." He replies. "I used it on a few men and women who either couldn't get pregnant or in the men's case, get their wives pregnant. I did the spell and…boom! Instant pregnancies." After explaining that to me, Deven's eyes fall completely and he falls asleep.

I hear Melia making a few baby noises, but she is still asleep. I turn around and walk out of the room, and through the twisting hallways and up the grand staircase. I walk through more hallways and come to an abrupt stop outside Thierry's office door.

I knock and wait for an answer, when I hear none I open the door and peer around the room, coming up empty. I wonder where Thierry is? I ask myself. He's probably in his bedroom, I answer. I walk out of Thierry's office and through the labyrinth of hallways and stop in front of the bedroom door.

I knock the door, and this time I get an answer.

"Come in." I hear Hannah say. I open the door and walk into the dim room, Hannah is sitting on the bed reading a book, and Thierry is lying on his back on the floor with Nariko lying on his chest.

*                    *                     *                *                  *                  *             *          *

"Having fun?" I ask Thierry, bending over to look at him. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Yeah. Loads of fun." He replies, chuckling a little.

"Why are you on the floor anyways?" I ask.

"Chiropractic." He replies, smirking.

"Bad back?" I ask.

"Something like that." He says, he looks at the sleeping form of his daughter, her fists holding on to Thierry's shirt for dear life.

"She's so cute like that." I say, looking at my Goddaughter.

"She's always cute." Thierry replies. I just shake my head.

"Something the matter Nila?" Hannah asks, looking up from her book.

"I don't know." I reply. "But something's going on with Deven." I sit on the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Thierry's voice floats up from the floor.

"Remember that spell he put on the made vampires so that they were able to have kids?" I ask.

"Yes." he replies. "What about it?"

"Well he said that the spell was old an ancient, plus it was also long forgotten." I continue.

"Hmm?" Thierry says, frowning slightly.

"Well I confronted him before I came in here, and do you know what he said?" I ask.

"What did he say?" Hannah asks.

"He said that he was Hecate's husband in another life. But could he?" I ask. 

Thierry opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn't get the chance before I cut him off.

"Why is Deven here? I know that he was _supposed _to have destroyed the world when he was born. But what I don't get is why did Hecate's supposed husband come back to destroy the world? I mean was he evil in his last life, or was he good and just _decide_ to come back evil?" I get out all in a rush, and Thierry interjects while I'm taking a breather.

"I have no idea Nila. Hecate's husband died when I was a few months old, so I don't even know what he _looked _like." He says. "But I'll look into it. I'm already looking into the possibility of my daughter being my mother in her last life."

"How's that going, by the way?" I ask, skipping from one subject to another.

Thierry sighs before answering.

"So far all the research that have been going on, points to the possibility that Nariko _was _my mother." He replies.

"That's kind of freaky isn't?' I say.

"How so?" Thierry asks.

"Well, what's your daughter going to say when she introduces you to her friends? 'This is my father, also my son?' because personally that's really freaky." I explain.

"Nila?" Thierry asks.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Go to bed and get some sleep.' He says gently. "Your brain is working over time, and it needs its rest. What was it you said to me nearly a year ago? Relax, open up your belt and explode? Maybe you should listen to your own advice?"

"Yeah? You think so?" I reply, trying by best not to yawn.

"Yes, go to bed before I get up there and drag you to your room." He says, smiling.

"Okay." I say turning around and walk to the door where I stop. "If you see Miles, tell him that I'll be frolicking with the sandman."

"Sure thing" Hannah laughs.

I go out the door, and through the hallways and come to my bedroom, where I go in and flop down on the bed. Soon I am asleep, and a few hours later I vaguely feel my soulmate come in and lie beside me.

*                              *                              *                              *                  *            *

A/N: Sorry for not updating quicker, but I have been busy with my artwork, and also the fact that I have not been in the mood to continue this story. So if this sounded weird, I apologise. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	17. Chapter 17

Thea101: Wales sounded great. I wish that I could get out of Northern Ireland for a while. Okay, about your fic, send me an email (medusadescouedres@hotmail.com) and let me know what you've planned for your fic. If you haven't got anything planned, I'll be happy to help you with it, and give you some ideas. If you want, you don't have to if you don't want to. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, an interesting chapter coming up.

Anywho. On with the story. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but my mum was in hospital for the past couple of days. Well here is the next part, hope you like it. P.S Anyone know where Thade182 went? I haven't heard from here in a while.

**************************** PART 17 ************************************

"Mum?" I hear in my ear, I also feel someone shake me. "Mum!" the voice gets louder, but I choose to ignore it.

"Uhn, lemme lone." I mumble in my sleep.

"Mum! Mummy? Mother?" the voice continues. Still ignoring the voice, until I hear…

"Nila Urbena Nefertity Snow! Get your lazy ass outta bed right now!" the voice almost yells, nearly making me deaf.

"What is it?" I mutter, a yawn escaping practically breaking my jaw. "Ow."

"Are you awake?" the mysterious voice answers.

"No." I open my eyes and see a pair of dark midnight blue, verging on black, eyes a few inches from my face.

"Good God!" I say. "Move back a little, are you trying to make me cross-eyed?"

"Sorry." The eyes move back and I can see a face.

"Deven? What are you doing here?" I ask him. "And what time is it?"

"It's five thirty in the morning, and I'm here because I need to tell you something." He replies, plopping himself down on the beck and wraps his arms around me.

"What about?" I ask, another yawn escaping.

"About my last life." He replies.

"Oh. Why couldn't you have waited until a reasonable time?" I ask, eyes closing.

"I would have forgotten by then." He replies.

"Hmm." I answer. "Go on."

"Where should I start?" Deven asks, pulling at a loose piece of thread from my pyjama top.

"The beginning is the best place to start." I say. "Try along the lines of there."

"Okay." He replies, clearing his throat before continuing. "In the beginning God created the Heavens and the Earth. The Earth was empty and had no form. Darkness covered the ocean, and God's spirit was moving over the water…"

"Deven!" I nudge him in the ribs. "I didn't mean _that _far back."

"Oh, but you said 'the beginning is the best place to start' so I was just starting there." He explains in his own defence.

"I didn't mean recite the first two chapters of Genesis from the Bible." I say, getting irritated.

"But you never said that." He continues.

"Just tell me the damn story!" I say.

"Touché." He replies. "Fine. I was first born about thirty to forty thousand years ago. I had good loving parents and had a few annoying siblings. I had five sisters, all younger than me, and one older brother. My name back then was Kaili.

"When I was in my twenties I met the most beautiful woman on the face of this pathetic planet. Her name was Hecate; she had long dark brown hair that went black when wet, and beautiful deep brown eyes. She was only about two years younger than me; after we got married we tried for a child, but nothing. 

"My mother told me of a spell that would get Hecate pregnant, I did the spell and slept with Hecate. A few weeks later she told me that she was with child, pregnant, and I was overjoyed. But about two weeks before she was to give birth, I had to go and fight the King of Dragons. His name was Hashteher; he was the most evil of the Dragons to have ever walked this planet.

"Dragons are only supposed to have between one and three horns and in rare occasions, four. I know that the Dragon Azhdeha had five horns, but Hashteher had horns all around his head, he had about twenty horns altogether. How that happened is beyond me. I went out to fight Hashteher with twenty men, but none of us returned. Hashteher burned me, and then stuck his giant claws into me. I died from loss of blood. I became a spirit staying with Hecate, when she found out what had happened, she and all of the females in the tribe went out and put all of the dragons to sleep. The only one that was left awake was Malia; she was the Dragon Princess, Hashteher's youngest daughter.

"The witches brought up Malia. And when she grew up, she became the ancestress of the Drache family. After Hecate gave birth to our two daughters Maya and Hellewise, she died. Hecate died in child birth." Deven finishes, taking a deep breath and sighing.

"So…why did you come back to destroy the world?" I ask, after he doesn't continue.

"Honestly?" he asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"I'm not the Dark Prince." Deven says to me.

"You're not?" I ask bewildered.

"No." Deven sighs again.

"Then who is?" I ask.

"Hannah and Thierry's son." He replies.

"They have a daughter. Not a son." I protest.

"I know. Hannah is pregnant again, but she doesn't know it." Deven looks at me, and I can tell instantly that he's telling the truth. "_He _will destroy the human world once he's born."

)*(                                                           )*(                                                           )*(                                                 )*(

A/N: I know, I know. I'm changing the story line of this but I just thought of it. So, Deven's not the Dark Prince after all, it's Hannah and Thierry's son. Ooh, I'm just nasty. Me making you think that Deven is the one to destroy the world. Mawahahahahahahaha.  Please review and let me know what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Tezza: What can I say? I'm evil myself. Well maybe it wasn't the universe that did it, maybe it was something else entirely? Oops! I might be just giving the plot away. Thanks, glad you like the story so far. Hope you enjoy this next chapter?

Thea101: Hello. As I just said, yes I am evil :D yeah, I decided to put that little twist into the story because it was starting to get a little boring. Yeah sure, if you want help with your fic just send your ideas to me and I'll be glad to help, I'm actually starting to get a little bored with this one. Don't worry, I'll keep on updating though.

Anyways here is the next chapter, hope you guys like it?

************************************** PART 18 **************************

"I'm sorry." I start, looking at my son in disbelief. "Could you please explain that again?"

Deven takes another deep breath and lets it out in a sigh. He takes another deep breath and then answers.

"Hannah is pregnant with the _real _Dark Prince." He says.

"So…when he is born the human world will be destroyed?" I ask again bewildered.

"Well, not as _soon _as he's born, just a couple of days after. He has to grow up like me, and then destroy the human world." Deven says, explaining to me as though I am a mere child of eight instead of eighteen.

"You mean that he'll grow just as quickly as you did?" I ask.

"Yes." he looks at me apologetically.

"Then…why were _you _born?" I ask. "Not that I'm not glad that you're here. I mean…you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. But why were you born if not to destroy the world?"

"I was born to _save _the world." He says. "Thierry just got the prophecy wrong. The prophecy states that the child born of all species, which is I, will _destroy _the _Dark Prince._ Not the world. I'm to save the world, not destroy it. Everyone just got the prophecy wrong."  

"So…the spell Saulmann did on you was useless anyways?" I ask, catching unto something.

"Yes. But there is no known spell to change the _real _Dark Prince." Deven explains.

"But…my mother predicted that _I'd _give birth to the Dark Prince, not Hannah." I protest.

"She lied. She actually predicted that her ex husband, your father's, brother would have a daughter who in turn will give birth to the Dark Prince." He tells me.

"But why did you make it so that Hannah could have a child?" I ask.

Deven is obviously starting to loose his patience with me asking all these questions.

"Look Mother." Deep breath. "I made it happen so that she _wouldn't _give birth to the Destroyer, another name for the Dark Prince. But unfortunately I found out that she's now pregnant again. Thierry never slept with her this time to get her pregnant, but it's his son too."

"Shouldn't we tell them?" I suggest.

"Good idea. I think that it would be for the best. And try not to let Hannah get attached to the child. It'll make it easier for me to kill the child."

I get up off the bed carefully so as not to disturb Miles, and I start to the door with Deven close on my heels. 

*                         *                      *                     *                     *                 *            *

After walking through a labyrinth of hallways, we come to a stop in front of my cousin and cousin-in-law's bedroom door.

"They're going to think we're insane coming here at- what time is it?" I say.

Deven looks at his watch.

"It 's seven o'clock." He replies.

I knock on the door and wait for a reply.

"Come in." I hear a muffled voice, which I can't tell if it was Hannah's or Thierry's.

Both Deven and I walk in through the door and see the silhouettes of Hannah, Thierry and Nariko's cot in the semi darkness, the first rays of dawn coming through the tops of the thick curtains.

"Hannah?" I ask. "Thierry?"

"Hmpf?" someone muffles, again I can't tell who said it.

"I need to talk to you guys." I say, walking over to the bed.

"What about?" Hannah asks, the pillow muffling her voice.

"The Dark Prince isn't Deven." I get out in a rush.

"Really?" Hannah asks, the same time as Thierry says, "He isn't?"

"Yes, to Hannah's question and no to yours Thierry." I answer.

"Who is?" Hannah asks.

"Deven says that you're pregnant again Hannah, and that your son is the Dark Prince." I answer.

"I haven't slept with Thierry since before Nariko was born, so I can't be." She says.

"You didn't have to. But the baby's still Thierry's." I point out. 

"I'm not pregnant." Hannah protests.

"Yes you are." I argue.

"No I'm not!" she says.

I turn on the lamp right beside the bed and pull the covers back. I take a good look and gasp.

"If you're not pregnant, then how do explain the big tummy?" I ask in a half whisper.

Hannah looks down at her stomach and gives a weird squeak. Her stomach has grown so that it looks as though she's at least four to five months pregnant.

"Goddess!" Thierry whispers, as he takes in the scene before him. Hannah looks from Thierry to me to Deven, then her eyes roll beck in her head, and then she faints. She hits her head slightly on the iron headboard.

"Ouch, I hope that didn't hurt?" I say. 

"Let's talk about what the hell is going on here." Thierry says, fixing Hannah so that she's lying back down on the bed.

"Okay, fine." I say, sitting on the bed and gesture to Deven to tell Thierry the story that he told me.

*                           *                       *                  *                      *              *              *

A/N: All right, all right I was asked how Hannah could be pregnant with the real Dark Prince, and how something that evil could be born to two good people such as Hannah and Thierry. Well, not everything bad is born to bad people and vice versa, but just read the rest of the story (when I update) and you'll see how.

Anywho please review and let me know what you think? I'm starting to get a little bored with this story so that's why it probably sucks. I might start writing another one and do both of them at the same time, or something. I don't know, what do you think?


	19. Chapter 19

**_Tezza:_** Well the baby was prophesised, so something took a little of Thierry and put it in Hannah. I'm doing this wrong aren't I? Oh well. Hope you like this next chapter? Thanks for reviewing by the way. ;)

**_Filan_vampire:_** Good idea! Thanks for that! I might actually use that. Thanks for reviewing. ;)**__**

**_Thade182: _**Hallelujah! She's alive, alive! ::insert parade here:: Thank you. Oh I now how it is with exams and stuff, horrible aren't they? Well I might actually finish the story in another couple of chapters. Thanks for the review. ;)

**_Thea101: _**All high and mighty? You? ::gets down on hands and knees:: "All hail Thea101, the high and mighty!" LOL!! Sorry, I can't help it. I have a bloody sore throat and a splitting headache plus I think I'm coming down with the flu…again, so don't mind me. Thanks for the review. And if you need any more help with "Tangled" then let me know. ;)

**_WARNING:_** Very sad bit at the end. ::Ducks from flying objects:: "Hey! Watch it with the cabbage!" sorry for doing this bit at the end, but I'm not finished yet. Don't hurt me!

By the way, this fic is going to be finished in another few chapters, but keep a look out for my new fic "Marie."

Anyways on with the story. **_BEWARE:_** If you are sensitive do not read on! Well you can if you want, but as soon as it gets to the end of the chapter, **_DO NOT GO ON IF YOU ARE THE SENSITIVE TYPE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!_**

**************************** PART 19 ************************************

"Here's what I don't get." Thierry says after Deven explained the whole him not being the Dark Prince, and Thierry's son is. "How can Hannah be pregnant? We haven't…you know…had sex." He whispers.

"Deven? Would you care to fill that one in?" I ask, turning towards him.

"I don't know how to explain it either. It just happened." Deven says, sighing again.

"But…how can the baby be mine if I haven't done anything?" Thierry protests.

"I have no idea." Deven sighs again. I am going to slap him upside the head if he sighs again.

"So…when is this baby born?" I ask.

"In about two days." Deven answers.

"Wha? What's going on?" Hannah asks, coming around and looking at everybody. She looks at her swollen tummy again, and the same thing happens as before, only just as soon as she's about to faint, Thierry grabs her.

"Easy, easy Hannah. Breathe beloved breathe." Thierry says, holding onto his soulmate and stroking her hair. Hannah finally calms herself down and breathes regularly again.

"Why is this happening?" she gets out in an almost sob.

"It was prophesised remember?" Deven says.   

"But what about you Deven? If you're not the Dark Prince, then what are you doing here? I mean, why were you born?" Hannah asks.

"I was born to destroy the Dark Prince when he's born. If I don't, then the whole will be obliterated." Deven replies with yet again another sigh.

"We'll talk more about this later Hannah." Thierry suggests.

"Okay. I'm tired, I'm going to go back to sleep." She replies with a yawn.

"Go to sleep beloved." Thierry leans down and kisses the top of Hannah's forehead, then her breathing relaxes, indicting that she's asleep. 

"I'm going to see if I can find anything that will stop the pregnancy." Thierry says, getting out of bed wearing nothing but his black satin boxers lined in red silk. He goes into his hidden wardrobe and pulls out an ivory silk shirt (the one that I wore when I was in Thierry's body), and a pair of dark blue jeans. He pulls them on and puts on his black leather DM boots.

He walks to the door and out into the hall. Both Deven and I go back to my room where Miles is sitting in the bed fully dressed in his ripped shirt and holey jeans.

"Where were you two?" he demands.

"We were talking to Hannah and Thierry." I answer.

"Why?" Miles looks concerned.

"Deven isn't the Dark Prince." I reply. 

"He isn't?" Miles asks in disbelief.

"Nope. It's Hannah and Thierry's son." Deven answers.

"They don't…" Miles begins, but Deven cuts him off.

"No they don't. But Hannah is now pregnant again." Deven says. "And I'm to destroy him."

"Oh. Okay then." Miles replies.

"I'm going to have a shower." I say going to the joined bathroom and turn the water on in the shower.

I go over to the door and lock it. I take off my t-shirt and shorts, and then step under the warm flow.

I start to relax and get myself washed. Afterwards I just stay under the stream and I'm glad to just not _think._

*                           *                       *                      *                    *                  *        *

It has been two days since Hannah found out that she's pregnant again, and the rest of the household were not too happy about it.

Everyone is sitting in the enormous living room all gathered around Hannah, who's tummy is now big enough that it looks like she is about to give birth at any minute. 

As if on cue, she doubles over and groans in pain.

"What is it?" Thierry asks.

"The baby." Hannah gasps. "The baby's coming Thierry."

"Come on, let's get you to the hospital ward." Thierry lifts Hannah up and carries her out the door.

"I want Nila with me as well!' she gasps.

"Nila!" Thierry yells. "Come on."

I follow them both out the door and to the hospital ward.

*                 *                   *                *              *              *               *           *        *

Six hours later and still no sign of the Dark Prince. Hannah is lying on top of the hospital bed and screaming her lungs out. 

"Push Lady Hannah, push." The Doctor-Doctor Harman-says.

"If I push any harder I'm going to turn myself inside out!" Hannah grunts in pain.

"Push Lady Hannah. A little harder." Doctor Harman replies.

"I am pushing!" Hannah screams. "Please just kill me. Kill me Thierry, please just kill me and get it over with!" she cries.

"It's okay, it's going to be okay baby." Thierry replies, holding on to Hannah's hand.

I look at the sheets and see a lot of blood.

_Please God, if you're real, don't let Hannah die on me. Please. _I silently pray.

A blood-curdling scream erupts from the bed next to me, then…

"It's a boy!" the Doctor says, holding the newborn baby in her arms. "Would you like to cut the cord Milord?" she asks.

"Okay." Thierry replies, going around the bed and takes the scissors, cutting the umbilical cord.

"Hannah? Are you okay?" I ask, looking at my very pale cousin, who doesn't respond.

"Hannah? _Hannah!"_ I scream, seeing her chest fall but not rise. I put my hand on her chest but I don't feel a heartbeat.

"Hannah?" I hear Thierry say, panic evident in his voice. "_Hannah?! Please don't leave me!"_  I look at him and see the tears running down his face. On impulse, I go over to him and throw my arms around him. After a few seconds, Thierry puts his arms around me, and I hear him whisper.

"I'll wait for you my love. I promise. Just please come back to me?" he says before he breaks down and sobs his heart out, after which I do the same clutching onto Thierry's shoulders.

*                               *                        *                         *                      *                        *

A/N: *Sniff* this is just getting so sad. _In loving memory of Hannah Snow-Descouedres.  _Poor baby, what's Thierry going to do now that Hannah's dead? Will he kill his newborn son himself? Or will he let Deven kill his son for him? Honestly? I have no idea. Tune in next time for another chapter of "The Dark Prince."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Filan_vampire:_** I'm sorry, but read the next chapter, not this one, the next one. You might find a surprise in there. Oops, I've said too much. Thanks for the review by the way. ;)

**_Tezza:_** Rules…were meant to be broken! Yes I did warn you not to read it if you were sensitive, but curiosity had the better of you huh, didn't it? Oh well. Next chapter-surprise. Thanks for reviewing. ;)

**_Thade182:_** Ha, ha. I loved your review the best. The way you were stuttering was hilarious! I can just imagine you gaping with your mouth open, funny as hell.

Oh don't worry, I have a surprise up my sleeve for the baby, don't you worry about that. Thanks for the review. ;)

**_Leiska:_** Hello, long time no review, LOL! Everyone wants me to update. I told you I was in popular demand for this story. Nobody was expecting me to kill Hannah and to be honest, I didn't either, it just sorta happened that way. Makes the story more interesting, doesn't it? Thank you, I'm sure everyone is thanking you for his or her sympathy to Hannah's death. Thanks for the review. ;) 

**_Thea101:_** Did you know that yours and Thade182's review are about exactly the same? 'Kill the baby! Kill him!' Hmm?

Thierry's just in shock at the minute, but he might just go ape later on, maybe even go evil. Thanks for the review. ;)

Whey hey! Five reviews for the one chapter! This is brilliant. By the way, next chapter might be the last! Just like to point that out to you. Anyways, on with the story. 

There _is _another chapter in here somewhere. I promise.

******************************* PART 20 *********************************

After crying for about twenty minutes, Thierry pulls back and I take a look at his face. Thierry, the once gentle, compassionate vampire has just turned completely evil. His face is set in the purest emotion of all…_fury!_ His eyes are no longer night dark, but they seem to have a blood red glow to them, an inner fire ready to erupt at any moment.

His lips skin back from his teeth to reveal his long, beautiful, delicate, translucent, _deadly_ fangs. I feel a low rumble against my chest, and hear it coming from the pit of Thierry's stomach. I have heard him growl before, but that was only from his throat. Now that it's coming from his stomach, it is even scarier than before.

He looks at me once, then at Hannah's still form, finally setting onto his newborn son. The rumbling in Thierry's throat gets even louder at the sight of his son.

"Demonio engendrar! Tu asesinar mi Companera!" Thierry says, with venom in his voice. I have no idea of what language he is talking.

"I will kill you myself!" he hisses in English.

"Uh…Thierry?" I squeak. "Thierry? It's Deven's job to kill him, not yours!"

"_I don't care! I am going to kill him!" _He hisses again.

"Come on Thierry! Let's go, I'll get Deven." I say, pulling his arm.

"No!" he says, pushing me away. My head hits the side of the metal bed, making it bleed.

_Deven, if you can hear me, please come in here and stop Thierry! _I send a telepathic cry to my son.

Five minutes later, the door crashes open, and Deven and a whole stream of vampires comes in and surrounds Thierry. They each grab their now insane leader, causing him to retaliate.

"Let me go! Unhand me!" Thierry screams at the top of his lungs. "Venganza es minar!"

He screams this last sentence as Nilsson and the other vampires finally drag Thierry out of the room.

"What did he say?" I ask Deven "Venganza es minar?" 

"It's Spanish, it means 'Vengeance is mine.'" Deven replies.

"He also said something else. He said 'Demonio engendrar! Tu asesinar mi Companera!' What does that mean?" I ask.

"It means 'Demon spawn! You killed my Soulmate!'" He replies after thinking for a minute.

"Let me guess? Spanish again?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies.

"Do you have to kill his son now?" I ask a little nervously, looking at Hannah and Thierry's son for the first time, and gasp. The baby looks nothing like either Hannah or Thierry, he has hair so black that it actually reflects like a crow's wing. His dark eyes have the same glow of inner fire to them like Thierry's had, but his are pure blood red, ringed in black and they seem to see right _through_ me.

"The sooner I kill this…thing, the better. The longer I hold it off, the stronger he'll become." Deven says regretfully.

"You are not getting your hands on this child!" someone says. Both of us look over to see Dr Harman clutching the Dark Prince to her chest, and backing away.

"Dr Harman? What are you doing?" I ask bewildered.

"Stopping your son from killing the Messiah!" she shrieks.

"The Messiah?" I look at her as if she has lost her mind.

"The Prophesised One." She replies, her eyes darting around the room before settling on the window. She takes a run and jumps out the open window, and runs through the garden and is away before anyone could do anything.

*                         *                        *                       *                       *                         *

Three days later and still no sign of the stolen child. Thierry has had to be tied to his bed and sedated to calm him down, so he's now comatose. His eyes are open and his breathing is erratic, but he does not respond to anyone.

Hannah's body is in one of the rooms in a coffin. She will stay there until Thierry has the sense to have her buried. I have visited both of them, and the first time I visited Thierry he was mumbling something along the lines of "It isn't fair. She was taken from me again. Why? Why do you hate me?"

When I asked him who he thought hated him his reply was 'My Guardian' I thought that he meant a Guardian Angel but he said the name Gaea. When I asked him who Gaea was, he said that she was the Goddess of Earth, and his 'protector'. Apparently, she was present during his birth and agreed to watch over him, though he has not seen her for a few centuries.

The last time I visited Thierry was last night, and the Healers say that he is getting worse, he cries silently all the time and won't feed. They have to force him to drink blood, all Thierry wants is to join Hannah. 

My head needed about six stitches, but because I'm part vampire the wound healed before the Healers had time to start fixing it up.

I am now sitting in the kitchen with some of the others, leaning against Miles' chest. Suddenly one of the windows smashes, and quite a few vampires dressed all in black run through the house.

I hear a gasp and look over at Keller.

"Dark ninjas!' she gasps. "I thought that they were all destroyed in the Millennium battle?"

"Apparently not." Ash says in disbelief.

A tall man dressed in black with black hair and dark red eyes ringed in black steps into the kitchen. He is the only one of the figures not covered by a scarf around his face. He looks to be about in his twenties, like Deven.

He gives an evil smirk, and looks over at us.

"Hmpf! So you're the ones they call Circle Daybreak?" he asks, his voice silky and soft, almost hypnotic.

"Where is my father?" he demands. When no one answers he goes on. He puts his hand up to his head, like a salute. "He's about yay high, with white blond hair and dark eyes, you couldn't have missed him?"

"You…you're the Dark Prince!" Gillian squeaks. The dark haired man smirks before answering.

"Yes I am." He says. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Braeden, Braeden Descouedres. And I am here to kill you all."

With that the whole house starts to rattle and rumble. Soon bit is plaster falls from the ceiling.

"The time has come to die Daybreakers! I will rule the world, you pitiful humans have no right to it!" Braeden yells at the top of his voice.

"Braeden!" I hear, I look around and see…Deven! He his wearing all white and he looks as though he's glowing. "You'll have to get through me first!" he yells in much the same way as Braeden.

"So be it!" Braeden replies in a quieter voice. He cups his hands and shoots a ball of black fire at my son, which hits him square in the chest. Deven falls backwards but doesn't get back up.

"Deven!" I scream.

"Time to die!" Braeden says. He does the same thing, but before the ball of black fire hits, and it knocked off course by gold fire.

"Not yet." Deven says.

There is a huge fight between them, but I can barely remember any of it. At last I hear a scream, and the whole house is consumed with gold light. Finally the light subsides, and all around the house are the burned out, blackened bodies of the dark ninjas. Also there is no sign of Braeden, except a black hole in the middle of Thierry's kitchen. 

The end of the world has not come. Deven has prevented it from happening.

Suddenly there is a very bright light, and I can see a figure in the middle of it. The figure looks vaguely womanly. When the light fades, there is the most beautiful woman standing in the middle of the kitchen. She is dressed in a plain, thin, white shift, with golden open toed sandals. On her upper arms are three thin gold bands, and there is a golden gauntlet on both her wrists, with what looks like a garnet in the middle of them. She has long, _very _long white hair, and she smiles when she sees us.

"Good Evening." She says, her voice a silky purr.

"Who are you?" Thea asks.

"I am Gaea, Goddess of Earth. And I am here to see Theorn." She replies.

*                              *                               *                              *                              *

A/N: Ooh, I wonder what she wants? Only one way to find out…tune in next time for another chapter of 'The Dark Prince.' I might make this next chapter the last one…finally! Please review and let me know what you think? Are you sad that this is coming to an end? Well don't forget that there's still my other fic 'Marie' to do yet, after I finish this (which should be in the next few days), I'll update 'Marie'. 

As they say in Spain: Adios Amigos.


	21. Chapter 21Epilogue

**_Thea101:_** Glad you liked the way the baby was killed. Sad to say, this is the last chapter. Aww, there, there, don't cry. It'll be okay. You still have Marie to read. Hope you like this last and final chapter? There is a BIG surprise in this one. ;) Thank you for all your reviews in this story. Here's a big kiss for you. MAWAH! A big thank you!! 

**_Jez101:_** It took you forty-five minutes to read this fic? It would have taken hour and a half for me to read this fic, depending on how fast I read it. Glad you liked it; sad to say this is the last chapter. I know, I know. Wipe those tears away, it's no use crying. After I write 'Marie' I might do another fic, maybe this time about Daybreaks children, do you think I should do that? Anyways, thanks for the reviews on all of the fics that you read, have you read 'Thierry's Secret?' I know it might be a little weird, but hey! So am I. ;) and here's a big kiss from me to you. MAWAH! Thank you.

**_LAST CHAPTER._**

By the way, in case anyone was wondering, Gaea is pronounced Guy-ah. Just thought I'd let you know in case anyone was struggling with how it's said. ;)

**__**

******************************* PART 21 *********************************

"You're…Gaea?" I ask bewildered.

"You have heard of me?" She asks.

"Thierry mentioned you. He thinks that you hate him." I reply.

"Thierry?" She asks, confused. "Oh right. You mean Theorn?"

"Yeah." I reply.

"Where is he?" She asks.

"He's in his bedroom." Thea replies. "He has been up there for three days straight, he's actually comatose."

"Comatose? Why?" Gaea asks.

"His soulmate just died three days ago, giving birth to the Dark Prince." Iliana answers.

"Oh." The deity replies. "Take me to him."

*                                   *                                *                             *                         *

All of us crowd into Thierry's bedroom; Thierry himself is just staring blankly at the ceiling. 

"Bring Hana in here." Gaea demands. Delos, Ash, Quinn, James and Morgead go out of the room to fetch Hannah's body.

"Theorn? Theorn, come back." Gaea says to Thierry, sitting down beside him on the bed.

Thierry doesn't respond. Instead his chest quickens with the fast breaths he is taking.

Fifteen minutes later, after talking to Thierry, Gaea turns towards the door just in time to see the boys brining in Hannah.

Hannah is dressed in a long beautiful white dress with white shoes to match. Her eyes are closed, and her hands are clasped on her stomach. She looks like a wax figure.

"Put her on the bed beside Theorn please." Gaea says. James, Ash, Quinn, Delos and Morgead gently lower Hannah onto the bed right beside Thierry.

"I have now a gift to give to you Theorn." The Goddess whispers to Thierry. She walks over to Hannah and sits down beside her.

As I look to see what She is doing, I look at Her eyes and see tears there. She catches the tears just as they fall from Her eyes, and places them on Hannah's eyelids and one on Hannah's heart, She leans down and gives Hannah a kiss on the forehead. 

Gaea hovers Her hand above Hannah's body, bathing it in a bright light. As soon as the light subsides, which looks as if it has went _inside _Hannah's body; Hannah's eyes start to flutter.

Hannah takes a deep gasping breath and her eyes pop open. She sucks in oxygen greedily, as she starts to become aware of her surroundings.

"What…what happened?" She asks.

"You died." I say, running over to her and throwing my arm around her.

"I think you need to get Theorn to snap out of it." Gaea suggests.

"You…you brought me back didn't you?" Hannah asks the deity in wonder.

"Yes I did." She replies with that dazzling smile.

Hannah smiles back, then goes over to Thierry. She leans over him, and shakes his arm slightly. He doesn't respond.

Hannah leans down and gives Thierry a soft kiss on the lips. _This_ seems to have taken effect, for Thierry's eyes move to look at Hannah in something like pure wonderment mixed with pure love.

"Hannah? You're alive." Thierry gasps, putting his arms around Hannah and pulling her down to lie on his chest. "But how?"

Thierry looks around the room, his eyes finally settling on Gaea.

"Gaea? You're here?" Thierry says, looking up at Her. Suddenly his expression changes.

"Why?" He demands.

"Why what?" Gaea asks. "Why did I bring her back?" Thierry shakes his head.

"No. Why didn't you bring her back when she died in her other lives?" Thierry demands.

"I wasn't allowed to interfere with anyone's life. It was forbidden." Gaea protests.

"Then why did you bring Hannah back this time?" He demands.

"I couldn't bear to see you hurt again." She replies. "After all, I promised to look out for you."

"Thank you Gaea." Thierry replies.

"You are welcome Theorn." Gaea winks, smiles and then disappears.

"I'm so glad you're back Hannah." Thierry says, hugging her to him even tighter than before.

"I'm just glad to be back." Hannah replies.

********************************* EPILOGUE ******************************

Three weeks later, and everyone is doing great, especially the children. They are almost four months old, and doing brilliantly. Nariko is happy to see her mother again, Miles and I had to look after her while Hannah was dead and Thierry was comatose.

Hannah and Thierry have been doing great as well, they have been spending nearly every waking moment together, and Thierry has taken up that advise I gave him a year and a half ago about hiring new employment to do some of his work for him.

There have also been some more god news, which is that I'm pregnant again, and the baby is doing great. Deven is over the moon with the fact that he's going to have a little brother or sister. If I didn't know any better I'd say that Deven is just a big kid at heart.

When Miles found out that I was pregnant again, he immediately asked Deven if the baby was going to be normal. And the baby _is_ going to be normal.

It turns out that Deven and Iliana are soulmates; after tiding the kitchen up, they practically fell into each other's arms. And they haven't been away from each other's sight, since that day. At first Keller was reluctant to accept it, but now she couldn't be happier.

My father and Stepmother Ellette almost had heart failure when they found out about my next pregnancy. Both of them, including my two little half brothers Akhenaten, aged ten, named after the Egyptian Pharaoh, and Amenhotep, aged eight, also named after an Egyptian Pharaoh. And my baby half sister Nephertari, aged two are all coming to stay at the Descouedres' mansion for a few weeks.

All of the soulmate couples are getting married round about the same time as Miles and I, although all of the children have their father's name, with the exception of Thea and Gillian's children who will have their mother's last name. In other words, the children are called: Faylinn and Melia Rasmussen, Oren Redfern, Erika Harman, Murphy and River Lennox, Sanura Quinn, Nariko Descouedres, Harley Blackthorn, Sari Redfern and Chase, Shaylee and Sarai Drache.

My father has let me stay here in Las Vegas until Miles and I have gotten a place of our own. Speaking of, Miles proposed to me the other day, and we're going to get married in about six months. So I have to go and prepare for the wedding, I have invitations to send out and a wedding dress to buy, and bridesmaid's dresses to buy and so on and so forth. So I have to go now. I hope you had fun reading my story and now I've got to love you and leave you. Bye.  

The End.

*                             *                            *                               *                           *          

A/N: Awww, that's this story finished. Oh don't cry, all good things must come to an end some time you know. Well don't forget that there's still my new fic 'Marie' that I have to do. Sorry if this ending was a bit too rushed, I'm still sick. By the way, I hope you all like the fact that I made Hannah come back; I couldn't have just left her dead now could I? And besides I like Hannah. Oh and another thing, I am going to revamp my first five stories to make them better, they are The Meeting, Late Night Visit, Betrayal, Thierry's Secret and Who Are You? I'm just going to make them better.

A big thank you to all of those who have reviewed my story, without the reviews I would have taken this story down. 

I would like to thank the following people:

Thea101 

**_Thade182_**

**_Leiska_**

**_Tezza_**

**_Filan_vampire_**

**_Cat_**

**_Pandie Katteken_**

**_Nefertity_**

**_CelticInnocent_**

**_Nienna_**

Jezel Blackwind Jez101 

If I get any more reviews, I'll put them down (if it's from anyone not mentioned above). Here's a great big kiss for all of my reviewers. MAWAH!!!!


End file.
